The way of the another world
by Loelia-Caitlin
Summary: Jacob décide de rompre le pacte avec les Cullen pour sauver une jeune fille suicidaire.
1. Chapter 1

**Petit mot de moi (un peu de narcissisme ne fait de mal à personne hein): C'est juste une petite idée qui est sortie de ma tête un jour. On ne peut pas vraiment la situer dans le livre, c'est un peu une histoire à part. Et puis je n'avais pas réfléchi à ce problème avant de commencer à écrire. Donc voilà, le premier chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. J'accepte les critiques qui doivent être constructives, pour que je puisse m'améliorer.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais Hayley et toute sa famille m'appartiennent.**

**Bonne Lecture!!**

* * *

Je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans l'épaisse forêt sombre. Pourtant, lorsque j'étais encore en ville, il faisait beau. Mais le feuillage des arbres était si opaque qu'aucun rayon du soleil ne pouvait s'infiltrer. Peu importe. Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps de toute façon. Une heure ou deux, tout au plus. Et je m'en contre pend qu'il fasse beau le jour de mon suicide. Quoique c'est bien rare dans cette petite bourgade insignifiante qu'est Forks, sur la péninsule d'Olympic, dans l'Etat de Washington. Ah, si je pouvais diriger mes pensées vers la personne qui aura des remords à vie par ma faute plutôt que de faire un débat sur la météo! Je m'installais contre l'arbre qui me paraissait le plus imposant. Je posais mon sac au sol. Oui ce sera me laisse glisser le long de l'arbre. Mes cheveux s'agrippent au tronc tant il est rugueux.

_**Jake, Jake, pardonne moi. Malgré ta joie de vivre, j'ai envie de mourir.**_

Je sortis de ma sacoche en cuir la lame brillante, froide et tranchante du rasoir, et la contemplais. Mon unique échappatoire, la clé qui ouvre la porte.

_**Tu n'y es absolument pour rien Jake, et ton aide m'a été précieuse, mais ça n'y changera rien. J'ai toujours voulu mourir. Je ne te méritais pas.**_

Je retroussais lentement mes manches pour voir mes poignets hâlés et fins. Je ne peux plus reculer, je ne veux plus. Je n'ai plus rien à faire sur cette Terre. Personne ne pensera venir me chercher à Goat Rocks. Un endroit rempli d'ours.

_**J'étais consciente que j'avais ton amitié et ton amour Jake. Tu vois, c'était bien trop pour moi, et je meurs heureuse.**_

La lame danse habilement sur mes veines, remontant le long de mes bras, s'enfonçant dans ma peau sans me faire souffrir. Mon sang coule à grosses gouttes et ruisselle le long des mes bras, tâche mon chemisier noir et mon jean, et finit sa course épongé par le sol. J'aurais au moins servi à nourrir les plantes de cette stupide forêt avec mon propre sang.

_**Ne pleurs pas Jake, même si ma mort te fait de la peine. Sois fort, continue ta vie.**_

Mes forces déclinent, mes yeux s'alourdissent, je sens le sommeil éternel qui s'empare de moi. Ma dépouille servira surement de pique nique aux nounours qui peuplent cet endroit. Maigre consolation pour eux. Au moins mon existence aura été vaine.

_**Oh Jake, ne sois pas en colère contre moi! J'ai mûrement réfléchi et dans les quelques minutes qui suivent je vais mourir. Tu vas me manquer!**_

Je fermais les yeux. Enfin. Attendez! Des voix me parviennent, un peu floues, certes, mais il y a des gens! Pourquoi venir me sauver lors de ma mort? Je n'ai rien demandé à personne. A moins que ce ne soient que des hallucinations. Je les entends clairement à présent.

« Hayley!! »

« Edward, on fait quoi, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang… Tu es bien sûr de ce que tu veux Jacob?»

_**Jacob….**_

« Mais oui! Faites le nécessaire, je ne dirais rien aux autres»

« Il sera trop tard le temps de la transporter à Carlisle. Bien, je m'en occupe. »

Dans les dernières forces qui me restaient, j'ouvrais mes yeux rouges et inondés de larmes chaudes, voyait pour la dernière fois la personne que j'aimais par-dessus tout, et je murmurais, je les implorais de me laisser mourir tranquillement.

« Non, laissez moi, je veux…non…. »

Je me perdais dans le dédale de mes paroles, ne trouvant plus comment formuler mes phrases. Un homme aux cheveux cuivrés s'approcha de moi, aspira une grande bouffée d'air et me regarda un moment. Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas mes choix? Une douleur vive s'empara de moi. Un incendie me brulait de l'intérieur. Je suffoquais, hurlais, me débattais et tremblais convulsivement. Mais le dit Edward, qui se fera sûrement trucider par moi s'il arrivait à me sauver, me serait les poignets d'une main, comme un étau, et de l'autre me tenait le cou. Il avait ses dents plantées dans ma jugulaire . Que se passait-il?? Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Peut-être à cause de la force surhumaine de cette étrange personne, peut-être à cause de la douleur paralysante que sa morsure me procurait. J'avais mal, plus que je ne me l'étais imaginé. Je ne savais si c'était mon imagination qui me jouait des tours ou si c'était la pure réalité. L'autre homme s'approcha de moi, et banda de manière ultra serrée mes poignets. Jacob me regardait de manière horrifiée, ou plutôt il regardait les deux hommes. Il était juste en face de moi, prenant appui sur mes pieds avec ses mains.

_**Jacob, serait-ce les fameux buveurs de sang dont tu m'avais parlé? J'ai peur.**_

Jamais je n'ai souhaité ça. Je voulais juste rejoindre mes parents, pour moi, la définition de mourir est autre que celle qui est dans le dictionnaire. Selon moi, mourir, c'est ne plus sentir aucune émotion, aucun sentiment. C'est lorsque l'on a plus envie de rien du tout. Alors on est mort. Je suis morte depuis longtemps. Mais ces derniers temps, je me suis sentie comme ressuscitée grâce à la famille Black, et tout particulièrement Jacob. Mais ma mort physique passait en premier. Il pleuvait des cordes à présents, et mes cheveux blonds me collaient aux tempes, ainsi que mes vêtements noirs sur mon corps. Je devais penser aux uniques moments où j'étais heureuse. Cela atténuerait ma douleur. Comme me disait ma mère de son vivant , lorsqu'il faisait trop chaud; « imagine toi en vacances à la neige, cela va te rafraîchir ».

Je n'ai jamais vu la neige avec mes parents.

* * *

**Voilà! Viendra ensuite quelques chapitres sur "les moments heureux de Hayley".**

**Je risque d'être un peu longue à poster, because je dois sortir (vous vous rendez compte je suis réduite à attacher mes cheveux avec un vieux bandeau car tous mes élastiques sont morts).**

**J'espère recevoir quelques reviews!**


	2. Rencontre

- Euh, bonsoir, Mr Black. Voilà, j'étais absente aujourd'hui et j'aurais besoin de rattraper mes cours. Jacob est là?

J'étais à peine plus petite en taille, à croire que depuis que j'ai fréquenté les indiens j'ai grandi de plusieurs centimètres. Mais j'étais un poil plus sauvage, timide et renfermée. Quand il s'agissait d'adresser la parole à une personne que je n'étais pas habituée à fréquenter ou tout simplement demander un renseignement à un total inconnu dans la rue, il fallait que je prenne énormément sur moi.

- Hayley Lewis? Jacob est dans le garage, au fond.

Un garage, euh.. Oui, si on peut dire ça. Je pense que l'on peut appeler deux abris de jardin collés l'un à l'autre et dont l'on a abattu les cloisons intérieures un garage. La porte était entre ouverte et j'osais jeter un coup d'œil furtif. Il était encore temps de retrousser chemin, après tout. Je n'étais pas très proche de ce garçon, il était juste dans ma classe, je connaissais son adresse et j'avais besoin des devoirs. Jamais je ne lui avais parlé, comme aux autres. Je me raclais la gorge. Il sursauta et se cogna la tête contre le capot de la voiture sur laquelle il travaillait. Marrant. J'étouffais un petit rire avant d'avoir des remords.

- Désolée, je t'ai fait peur.

- Tu n'y es pour rien!! Je n'avais pas vu que j'avais de la visite.

- Oui, mais c'est de ma faute, je suis arrivée trop silencieusement.

- Cesse de t'excuser. Que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite de ta part, Hayley? Tout le monde te croyait muette.

- Ah, ah très drôle. Je suis morte de rire! Comment te souviens tu de mon prénom? Demandais-je sèchement

- Tu es la seule à ne pas être indienne du lycée. Et puis tu ne passes pas inaperçue.

Moi, ne pas passer inaperçue?? C'est la meilleure. A part ma garde robe entièrement composée de vêtements noirs, je suis absolument comme les autres. A part que je n'ai pas la peau mate, une taille de géant et la carrure de Superman. J'avais la peau légèrement halée, j'étais petite et frêle. Rien qu'en me tapant dans la main, un Indien me briserait les os du bras et la colonne vertébrale.

- J'ai besoin des cours, tu as sans doute remarqué que j'étais absente aujourd'hui, vu que je ne passe pas inaperçue. Rétorquais-je avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

- Je te prête mes cours, rien qu'à deux conditions.

- Lesquelles??

Je me risquais à demander. On était Vendredi soir et je n'aurais aucune excuse si l'on a un devoir à rendre. J'étais loin de me plier à ses quatre volontés mais tout de même, je voulais garder mon statut d'élève sérieuse. Futé l'Indien.

- Tu m'aides pour les maths -je sais que tu as d'excellentes notes- et tu reste manger avec nous ce soir.

Il avait bien calculé son coup. J'allais les lui rendre ses cahiers, je n'allais pas m'échapper en Floride!

- J'ai pas le choix, c'est ça? Demandais-je, en soupirant.

- Ouais. Préviens tes parents avec le téléphone de la maison.

Et c'est là que ça coince. Il y un an, un accident de voiture dû à la tempête de neige, tout près de chez moi. Trois morts et une disparue. Dans les trois morts, il y a mes parents, Rachelle et James Lewis, ainsi que ma petite sœur, Jane. Et la disparue, c'est moi. C'était un soir et personne ne s'était encore rendu compte qu'il y avait eu un accident. Je me suis réfugiée chez moi, a récupéré toutes mes affaires et a pris le plus d'argent possible. Je montais dans un train qui m'emmènerait à l'autre bout des Etats Unis. Je m'étais même teint les cheveux. Les corps ayant été réduits en cendre lors de l'explosion qui s'était produite peu après ma sortie du véhicule, je n'avais pas grande chance qu'on me recherche.

- Euh, ils sont en voyage. Pour un bon moment.

Cette excuse sera valable le temps que j'en trouve une autre. Une autre qu'ils croiront le temps que je devienne majeure. On pourra plus rien me dire après.

- Bon, bah, c'est cool alors! Ca ne te dérange pas si je bricole un peu? Ouvre la Golf et installe toi à la place du conducteur. Si tu as froid, il y a un blouson sur la banquette arrière.

- Pas de problème.

Pendant combien de temps on me croira? Je n'en sais absolument rien. Depuis ce jour là, je passais quasiment tout mon temps libre dans ce garage, assise dans la voiture.

Pour le premier repas que je pris avec les Black, je m'offris à cuisiner. J'avais pitié pour ce pauvre Billy qui était cloué dans un fauteuil roulant. D'ailleurs, ce vieux bonhomme était très gentil à mon égard et l'on parlait souvent pêche. La maison me semblait si accueillante que c'était comme si j'y avais passé toute mon enfance. On discuta de tout et de rien et j'essayais d'écarter le sujet de mes parents. Leurs assiettes se vidèrent rapidement et Mr Black déclina ma proposition à faire la vaisselle.

- Laisse Hayley. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup. C'était délicieux. Si je ne me trompes pas, vous avez des devoirs. Dit-il avec un sourire destiné sûrement à son fils.

- En effet. Acquiesçais-je

- On a qu'à aller dans le garage. J'y ai laissé mes affaires de cours et il y a une vieille table.

- Si tu veux.

Il faisait nuit noire dehors, et le vent rendait le parcours de la maison jusqu'au garage encore plus effrayant. La nuit m'inquiétait au plus haut point, je n'aimais pas être plongée dans l'obscurité, par peur que quelqu'un se terre dans l'ombre et me saute dessus. J'évitais de sortir la nuit tombée. Ce n'était peut être pas facile à deviner, mais j'étais très froussarde et j'avais la trouille facile. Ce qui semblait bien faire rire l'Indien. Ah, s'il raconte ça au lycée, je ne lui donne pas deux jours à vivre!

- On aurait pas peur du noir, Mlle Lewis?

- Oui j'ai peur du noir, et je crois aux phénomènes paranormaux, ce qui n'arrange pas les choses.

- T'inquiètes, y aurait un ours je l'enverrais balader à dix mètres. Tu es vraiment une fille étrange, Hayley.

- Je sais.

Je ne sais pas si c'était pour jouer les super-héros ou tout simplement parce qu'il avait pitié de moi, car il passa discrètement mon bras autour des épaules et mis sa main sur mon épaule de droite. Je tressaillis.

- Désolé. S'excusa-t-il.

- Non, c'est moi. C'est juste que je suis habituée à éviter les contacts physiques avec les autres et à rester dans mon coin. Je pense pouvoir faire un effort pour toi.

Il tenta à nouveau son geste, je me rapprochais de lui par la suite. Sa peau était si brulante que je transpirais tant ma température a considérablement augmenté en sa présence. J'oubliais de préciser; en plein mois de Janvier, il était en T-shirt. Jacob m'invita à rentrer dans le garage. Effectivement, son sac est posé sur la table crasseuse. Bah; va falloir s'habituer à vivre dans le cambouis! Nous n'étions pas très assidus lors de nos devoirs. Il était déjà tard et nos pensées étaient ailleurs. Je ne sais pas où, mais pas dans la réserve. Je répondais à ses questions et il répondait aux miennes qui étaient moins fréquentes. Nos deux mains se croisèrent au moment de ramasser un livre. Le contact de sa peau avec la mienne dégagea un électrochoc. Jacob frissonna:

- Ta main est…glacée. Tu dois être morte de froid. Je vais chercher mon blouson dans la voiture.

Je le laissais faire, n'ayant pas d'arguments contre. Il était vrai que j'avais froid, mais j'y suis habituée, à part en été, malheureusement, où je fond comme neige au soleil. Il me posa le tissus sur les épaules, me frottant les bras au passage. Il s'assit en face de moi et prit mes mains dans les siennes pour les réchauffer. Il les caressait légèrement et je tremblais.

- Ta peau est si chaude. Aie!

Il venait de frôler mon poignet gauche. Jacob me regarda, le regard inquisiteur, avant de retrousser la manche de mon pull en laine noire. Une immense cicatrice traversait mon poignet blanc, elle était large et violacée. Je feignais la surprise; seulement ça n'a pas marché. Il ne me demanda aucune explication avant de me sermonner.

- Ne refais jamais ça!! Tu aurais pu mourir! Et les gens qui comptent sur toi, ils auraient dit quoi, hein?? Hurla-t-il en se levant de sa chaise, furibond.

En même temps, mon cher, si je me suis ouverte les veines, c'est pour mourir, pas pour prendre une tasse de thé.

- Jacob, tu ne connais rien de moi, nous ne sommes pas amis. Je suis grande et je sais ce que je fais! C'est ma vie après tout! Lachaîs-je, agressive.

- Oh, crois moi, ça va changer. Je ne vais pas te lâcher d'une semelle. Et puis, on va devenir amis, comme ça je pourrais te sermonner comme une gamine qui aurait fait une bêtise.

Je baissais les yeux sur mes devoirs finis, penaude. Il avait adopté une mine sévère et protectrice. Quand il vit que je ne renvoyais pas la balle -j'avais plus de réplique à lui cracher à la figure-, il me prit dans ses bras et mon cœur eût un raté. Je me dégageai de lui doucement, sans le vexer pour autant. J'avais dit que je ferais un effort, pas l'impossible.

- Tu ne voudrais pas que je fondes tout de même?

- Nan.

- Je crois que je vais y aller. Il est déjà 22h30. Remarquais-je en rangeant mes affaires.

- Hep, tu crois que tu vas t'échapper si facilement? Tes parents ne sont pas chez toi, y'a personne pour t'attendre. Tu pourrais bien recommencer. Et puis il fait nuit noire, tu pourrais rencontrer un ours mal leché. Avec tous les arguments que j'ai en tête, mon père sera d'accord pour te garder jusqu'au début de la semaine. Je te prêterai de vieux vêtements. Et tu as le choix entre dire oui et… Dire oui.

- Ah ah. Retourne faire l'école du clown.

Nous fûmes pris d'un fou rire avant de retourner à la maison. Le lien d'amitié qui nous unissait commençait à se tisser, tout doucement. Il était d'abord très faible, puis devenait très solide. Je ne voyais pas que nous nous rapprochions aussi vite que ça. Je passais quasiment tous mes week-end chez eux. Ma timidité s'effaçait en la présence de Jacob. Je me sentais bien à l'aise avec l'Indien.

* * *


	3. Quotidien

**_Voilà le troisième chapitre que je n'aurai pas du poster avant la semaine prochaine, mais comme j'ai une petite lectrice... Une petite lectrice que je remercie et que j'encourage à poster ses fictions ( n'hésite pas à me demander conseil, je peux t'aider si tu veux.) Hayley fait une bonne vieille farce à Jacob, une que je tenterai sûrement à la rentrée, au lycée._**

**_Les personnages sont de Stephenie Meyer, mais Hayley m'appartient, et je ne la loue pas._**

**_Bonne lecture!!_**

* * *

Je lâchais mon sac sur la table , passablement énervée. Même au lycée, je n'avais pas le droit à ma solitude. Je m'étais levée le plus tôt possible, et rallongé mon parcours d'au moins un demi kilomètre, il me suivait toujours. Ce week-end, je n'ai pas pu être seule un moment. Je n'allais tout de même pas m'envoler! J'étais cependant loin de me plaindre de sa compagnie. Il était si sympa. La chaise voisine à la mienne et habituellement inoccupée fut tirée bruyamment. Oh non! Pas encore! Je n'ai pas besoin de garde chiourme !

- Je ne vais pas m'ouvrir les veines avec une feuille à grands carreaux tu sais. Je risque encore moins de me défenestrer. Dis-je, agacée

- Normal, on est au rez-de-chaussée. Tu pourrais toujours avaler de la colle. Rajouta-t-il en tirant la langue.

- Bon, vas-y, installe-toi!

Suis-je condamnée à vivre constamment entourée ou n'ai-je pas le droit à ne serait-ce que dix minutes de répit et de solitude? La situation tournait franchement au grotesque. Même lorsque ce week-end, quand je prenais ma douche ou allais aux toilettes, Jacob attendait à la porte. On ne sait jamais, je pourrais me pendre avec du papier toilette ou creuser un tunnel avec une petite cuillère que j'aurais cachée dans ma chaussette pour m'enfuir. Pendant les repas, il allait jusqu'à me couper ma viande en petits morceaux pour que je ne m'étouffe pas, à souffler pour que je ne me brûle pas et à me priver de mon couteau et ma fourchette pour les remplacer par d'autres couverts en plastique. Comme une gamine de 6 ans, et le tout sur un ton de plaisanterie. Ca ne me fait pas rire du tout, moi. Jacob? Sais-tu que tu raccourcis dangereusement ta durée de vie en agissant ainsi? Les maths me donnaient mal à la tête et j'avais l'impression que les secondes s'écoulaient comme des minutes. Et pourtant j'aime énormement ce cours.

- Pouvez vous nous lire l'énoncé du problème de maths, Mr Black? Au lieu de regarder avec tant de concentration votre voisine. Vous aurez tout le temps de l'admirer à la sortie des classes, elle ne risque pas de disparaître. Dit la professeure

Bien dit, je ne vais pas disparaître dans un chapeau haut de forme comme un lapin albinos lors d'un tour de magie!

- Bien Madame.

Je rougis. Tout le monde devait avoir la tête tournée vers nous. Je n'aime pas attirer l'attention, même si, selon Jacob, je l'accapare depuis mon arrivée au lycé voisin s'exécuta sans broncher et je voyais là l'occasion de me venger et aussi de me marrer. Je fais cette farce depuis que j'ai douze ans, à chaque fois que mon voisin était interrogé. La prof ne verra rien mais les autres élèves sauront. Jusqu'ici, sa lecture était calme et fluide, jusqu'à ce que je décide à lui faire du pied. Je caressais du bout de ma basket sa jambe, prenant soin d'être discrète. Ca ne marche pas. Tant pis.

Je vais employer la manière forte. Si le pied n'a pas eu raison de lui, la main lui fera regretter de me suivre comme un petit labrador obéissant. Je la posais sur sa cuisse gauche, effleurant son jean du bout des doigts, du bout des ongles, en décrivant des petits cercles. Il buta sur un mot, balbutia, essaya de retrouver son sérieux, de garder un rythme continu à sa lecture. Impossible. Ah, voilà ton point faible! Comprenant que je lui jouais un tour, il attrapa ma main et pu continuer sa lecture. Pendant le reste de l'heure, je fus attaquée par les souvenirs douloureux du passé. Cette farce m'envoyait dans le bureau du directeur qui avertissait mes parents. Ils ne bronchaient pas et disaient que j'étais bien douée, et même m'incitaient à continuer. Je devins livide, fantomatique, en repensant aux êtres chéris que je ne reverrais jamais. Je fus surprise par Jacob qui me tirait par le bras pour me sortir hors de la salle. Quoi? Il a rangé mes affaires dans mon sac sans que je ne m'en aperçoive?

- C'est injuste de me déconcentrer de cette manière!

- Hein? Euh oui! Mais c'est tellement marrant.

- Ta peau est douce.

Je n'écoutais plus ses paroles, j'ai plongée tête la première dans les souvenirs et peine à la garder hors de l'eau. La dépression me force à couler, mes poumons s'étouffent et je me noie presque. Comment oublier mon passé? J'essayais de me concentrer sur le trajet du retour. C'était si dur que ça de me focaliser sur la main de l'Indien sur mon épaule d'où mon sac avait disparu?

- Mon sac?!

- Je te le porte depuis plus de dix minutes, Hayley. Tu es sûre que ça va?

- Oui! J'avais juste oublié que tu l'avais.

- On va aller se reposer, puis on va faire nos devoirs et je pense qu'ensuite…

- Non Jacob! Je voudrais.. Retourner chez moi ce soir.

- Si c'est pour broyer du noir, c'est pas la peine. Me lança-t-il sèchement

- Je te jure que…

Il m'écarta de la route de macadam que nous suivions, me plaqua doucement contre l'arbre le plus proche et rapprocha son visage du mien, frotta du bout de son nez l'arête du mien. Mon dieu! Mon cœur va exploser s'il continue à tambouriner dans sa cage à ce rythme là! Il ne m'en faudrait pas plus pour me laisser aller… Jacob colla ses lèvres sur mon oreille, caressant ma joue avec ses doigts et me murmura dans un souffle chaud;

- Où comptes-tu aller ce soir?

- Chez toi. Répondis-je avec un souffle coupé, hypnotisée.

- C'est bien.

- Je peux aller chercher quelques affaires? Ma ca… Maison est à 100 mètres.

- D'accord.

Ah, il m'a eu sur ce coup là! Moi qui croyait être passée maître dans l'art de déstabiliser les gens, je suis bien loin du compte. Je lui intimais de rester ici, et que j'essaierai de ne pas être longue. Vaut mieux qu'il ne sache pas que je vis dans un vieil abri pour jardin en bois abandonné. Tout de même, je n'étais pas très rassurée en m'y rendant. On m'espionnait dans l'ombre, j'en suis certaine. Quelqu'un avait son regard planté sur moi. Je me hâtais de prendre un sac et d'y fourrer en vrac tout ce dont j'aurai besoin. Je partis pour retrouver Jake -dont je me surpris à l'appeler par son surnom- en courant, trébuchant une fois sur un tronc d'arbre imposant à même le sol. Je voyais quelqu'un à la longue chevelure brune se déplacer rapidement près de moi. J'accélérai le pas et heurtais quelque chose de dur et chaud.

- Ah! Hurlais-je, essoufflée

- Que se passe t'il? Demanda Jacob en haussant un sourcil.

- Quelqu'un .. Dans la forêt…Brun…Rapide…!

Je me perdais dans mes paroles tant j'avais peur. Mon ami, lui restait calme. Il regardait un point imaginaire au loin, tout en me tenant serrée contre lui, une de ses mains caressant mes cheveux pour m'apaiser.

- Tu en es sûre? J'irai vérifier. Sûrement un chasseur ou un touriste égaré.

Il me ramena chez lui, me confia à son père qui nous attendait, un sourire accueillant sur ses lèvres. Mais quand Jake le prit à part pour lui adresser quelques mots brefs, il s'obscurcit. Pendant qu'ils conversaient, j'étais en chaussettes, roulée en boule dans le canapé, emmitouflée dans une couverture polaire. Il pleuvait des cordes dehors et les gouttes d'eau tapaient nerveusement contre la vitre. Jacob s'était absenté il y a de ça dix minutes déjà. Au loin, j'entendis un loup hurler. Mr Black m'apporta un chocolat chaud.

- Hayley, connais-tu les vieilles légendes Quileutes? Commença-t-il, installé en face de moi.

- Hum, non, pas vraiment.

- Il y a bien longtemps, au temps de mon grand père, les Indiens de la réserve ont conclu un pacte avec des buveurs de sang. Autrement dit des vampires.

- Quel lien avec cette journée?

- La personne qui tu as rencontrée est un vampire.

Je frissonnais autant de froid que de peur pour Jacob. Je sais maintenant où il est allé.

- Il ne risque rien.

Oh, je sais ça. C'est moi qui risque de me faire étrangler -malgré mon fort désir de mourir- s'il venait à découvrir où j'habite. Je patientais de mon mieux auprès de Billy Black, avec pour bruit de fond l'averse, le tic-tac de l'horloge et les cris de loups. Les heures passèrent, on dina sans lui et je fis mes leçons seule. Mais que faisait il? Mr Black me conseille de me reposer et j'avais sa promesse qu'il me réveillerait dès le retour de son fils. Je fermais lourdement mes paupières, m'abandonnant toute entière aux rêves et aux cauchemars. Je me revoyais dans cette rue sombre, regardant la voiture en feu sur la chaussée enneigée, épuisée et seule. Je revoyais ma petite sœur, tout sourire dans son siège auto, mes deux parents en habits de soirée, riant aux éclats à l'avant, mon père au volant. On revenait d'une soirée avec des amis, ils avaient bus et avaient décidé de leurs vie ainsi que celle de ma petite sœur. La route était glissante, il a voulu éviter un chien imaginaire, et ce réverbère près de la route… Je fus tirée de mes songes par Billy:

- Il est dans sa chambre.

Je me levais d'un bond du canapé, regrettant mon geste lorsque ma tête se mit à tourner et avança à pas rapides et chancelants à travers la maison, bousculant les meubles au passage. J'ouvris doucement la porte, les yeux mi-clos.

- Je peux venir? Demandais je en me frottant les yeux.

- Bien sûr Hayley.

Jake était sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, me regardant avec un sourire épuisé. Il était sain et sauf, c'était ce qui comptait. Il me fit une place près de lui, où je vins m'allonger. Jacob posa sa joue sur le haut de ma tête et frotta mon dos pour me réchauffer.

- Tu as encore froid.

- Pas grave. Raconte moi la légende des Buveurs de sang.

- Billy t'en a parlé, hein?

- Oui.

- Bien, dit il en se raclant la gorge, nos vieux mythes disent que nous, les Quileutes, descendons des loups et encore aujourd'hui on nous interdit de les tuer. Et il y a les Sangs-froids, les fameux buveurs de sang.

- Pour l'instant je suis.

- Les Sangs-froids ont un seul ennemi, ce sont les loups transformés en hommes, des loups garous en somme. Il y avait une meute de vampires civilisés, alors mon aïeul a conclu un pacte avec eux. S'ils n'approchaient pas la réserve, il ne les dénoncerai pas aux visages pâles. Ils ne chassaient que des proies animales, seulement il existe d'autres Sangs-froids…

- Tout à l'heure, ce buveur de sang…

- Il n'était pas un gentil. Tu aurais pu mourir.

Je frissonnais de plus belle. Me voir entre les griffes de cette créature fantastique, suçant mon sang m'effrayait au plus haut point.

- Mais tu ne cours aucun danger en restant près de moi.

Je me rasseyais, regardant le mauvais temps à travers la fenêtre. Jacob fit de même en rajoutant.

- Tes boucles blondes sont les plus belles que je n'ai jamais vues.

Je me retournais vers Jacob, ne m'imaginant pas qu'il était si près de moi. Je le regardais dans les yeux et ne résistais pas longtemps avant de presser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Après avoir rendu mon baiser tendrement, il se mit à rire en me couvrant de la couverture et en m'allongeant de force.

- Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est? Au dodo maintenant!

* * *

**_Encore une petite publicité pour un forum dont je suis membre; .com . Pour les passionnés d'écriture, de lecture, de photographie, de dessin, du Japon. On accueille tous les écrivains débutants, amateurs ou confirmés, venez vous inscrire! Mon pseudo est Keiko-chan._**

**_Alors alors, ça vous a plu? _**

**_Reviews??_**


	4. Vampire et LoupsGarous

Il m'avait interdit de me rendre seule dans les bois de la réserve pour aller chez moi. Mais je devais récupérer mon classeur, celui où était rangé mes souvenirs. Photos, articles de journal, actes de décès, tout y était. J'aimais y jeter un coup d'œil quelque fois. Pour échapper à la surveillance de Jacob, je dus faire semblant de dormir, attendre qu'il parte de sa chambre pour aller prendre sa douche, imiter ma silhouette avec de simples oreillers et courir comme une dératée. En espérant qu'il ne découvre la supercherie que trop tard. Peut-être je risquais ma vie, mais cela faisait deux semaines que j'étais sous surveillance, et sans ce classeur, la vie m'était impossible. J'ouvris la porte grinçante en bois de l'abri, découvrant ma banquette abandonnée couverte de feuilles et humide, mes affaires laissées en vrac sur le sol après ma dernière visite où j'avais surpris la buveuse de sang, et mes vieilles chaussures moisies et trempées. J'ouvris le placard, pris le classeur et le contemplais. Craaac! On avait tiré bruyamment la chaise.

- Je t'attendais. Dit-elle, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

La femme aux cheveux dorés était là, juste devant moi, claquait sa langue contre son palais et entortillait une mèche d'or autour de son doigt fin. Elle était magnifique, avec sa longue chevelure ondulée et blonde, et sa veste de fourrure blanche. Je tremblais convulsivement, attendant à ce qu'elle me saute dessus sauvagement.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas très contente que tu ais averti les loups garous. Je t'aurai bien laissé la vie sauve, mais tu vois, j'ai très soif.

J'étais pétrifiée. Mais mon instinct de survie me poussa tout de même à prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Je laissais tomber à regret mon classeur. Cependant, je n'allais pas très loin, car mes foutues baskets n'étaient pas lacées. Je me vautrais splendidement, heurtant un arbre avec mon front. Pas la peine de préciser, la femme vampirique était déjà derrière moi. Peine perdue. Je reculais de façon à être contre le tronc d'arbre et me recroquevillais sur moi-même, sanglotante. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on ose enfreindre les règles de Jacob Black. Pour la première fois de la journée, je priais pour qu'il ait déjà vu que j'avais déserté.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'abrègerai tes souffrances.

Je déglutis. Parce que j'allais souffrir? Personne pour me sortir de cette situation cette fois-ci. Et pourtant, alors que j'attendais les yeux fermés que ma mort arrive, j'entendais que l'on m'appelait. C'est alors que Jake arriva et se posta entre la femme et moi. Ma gorge était sèche et je ne pouvais articuler des paroles compréhensibles. Je me demandais alors si je n'étais pas en plein rêve, je fermais les yeux. Je ne voulais pas voir la mort venir. J'aurais eu la frousse jusqu'au bout, finalement. Ou alors peut-être me réveillerais-je? Non, ce fut pire quand je les rouvris. Un loup immense à la fourrure brun/roux se tenait juste devant moi. Doux Dieu, mais qu'ai-je bien pu boire ce matin au petit déjeuner pour délirer ainsi? Tout d'un coup, la femme vampire sembla moins sûre d'elle, d'autres loups arrivaient de tous les côtés. Ils avaient des teintes différentes, des caractères différents. Elle recula d'un pas, puis finit par disparaître avec une vitesse loin de la normale Je restais immobile et muette, pendant que les gouttes de pluie dégoulinaient sur mon visage. J'étais à l'abri de l'averse, sous cet arbre, tandis que le loup allait partir, mon loup.

- Non, reste!

Il se retourna un instant avant de se mettre à grogner, babines retroussées sur ses dents blanches et aiguisées.

- Franchement Jacob, tu crois que je vais gober une connerie pareille? Tu ne me feras jamais de mal.

Ce n'était pas une bête féroce et sanguinaire qui se tenait devant moi, c'était Jacob. Le Jacob avec qui je partageais tous mes bons moments, tous mes éclat de rire, toutes mes peines. Il m'était impossible de penser qu'il pourrait me faire du mal volontairement. Jamais il ne m'avait blessée, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement, et cela n'arrivera pas. Le loup aux proportions immenses s'avança vers moi, je tendis la main pour toucher sa fourrure douce et épaisse. Il vint me lécher l'oreille et je ris avant de passer mes bras autour de son cou pour le serrer dans mes bras. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Une vague de fatigue m'envahit et je m'autorisais un petit somme.

- Tu as beau être un loup-garou monstrueux, tu reste mon Jacob. Je n'aurai pas peur de toi, je te le promets. Et puis maintenant, j'ai une bonne raison de t'appeler mon p'tit loup… Murmurais-je en fermant les yeux.

Je m'endormis sous la pluie, le loup couché près de moi, la tête sur mes genoux.

- Hayley, réveille-toi, je ne peux pas ouvrir la porte.

Je rouvris les yeux avec peine, constatant que Jake me portait dans ses bras. On était de retour chez nous, la pluie tombait drue. Et je me souvins ainsi que pour ouvrir une porte, il faut être disposé de deux mains valides. Hors Jacob utilisait les siennes pour me transporter.

- C'est bon, tu peux me poser. Mais doucement!

Ma voix devait être celle que j'arborais lorsque je me levais le matin à 15h30 après avoir fait la fiesta jusqu'à pas d'heure et je devais avoir une allure de zombie, car il partit dans un fou-rire sonore. Je retombais sur mes deux pieds, me bouchant les oreilles. Mes vêtements étaient trempés. Il stoppa son fou-rire et un grand silence s'installa avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

- Euh, je crois que Billy n'est pas là. Je n'ai pas la clé… Le garage?

- Oui.

Je le suivais, mes chaussures humides couinant à chaque contact avec le sol. Mes cheveux collaient à mon dos et mon pantalon de jogging, c'est pire. Je devais vraiment être drôle aujourd'hui, car Jacob se remit à rire.

- Tu marches comme un crabe.

- Je sais, je n'aime pas être mouillée.

-Depêche toi alors, p'tit crabe.

Cette humidité me rappelle ce soir où ma vie a basculé, ce soir où j'ai du ramper dans la neige pour m'extraire de la voiture qui prenait feu. Revoir les corps ensanglantés et démolis de ma famille me fit comme un électrochoc. Mon petit ami fouilla sous le plan de travail, dans un vieux placard en fer à la porte rouillée, pour en ressortir un vieux sweat rouge taché d'huile de vidange et dix fois trop grand pour moi. Lui, n'avait pas froid et n'était pas dérangé par la pluie. Il était seulement habillé d'un jean noir. J'enlevais mon pull de la même couleur, enfilais le sweat qui tombait au dessus de mes genoux et ôtais le pantalon. Je donnais le tout à Jake qui les étendit sur des tréteaux. Il s'assit sur le rebord du siège conducteur et me prit sur ses genoux. Je posais la tête contre son torse, toujours épuisée par ce qu'il venait de m'arriver. Lui, semblait anxieux.

- J'ai à te parler Hayley.

Ca ne présage rien de bon.

- Pendant que tu dormais, je suis allé faire un tour dans un abri. J'y ai découvert tes vêtements et un vieux classeur délabré.

Ca sent le roussi. Je n'étais pas prête à en parler. Je feignais de dormir, pensant que s'il me voyait ainsi, il me laisserait le temps de lui répondre ce qu'il voulait entendre.

- Tu m'entends?!

- Jake, laisse moi le temps… Gémis-je

- Je veux savoir. Tout de suite.

Son ton était sec et méchant. Jamais il ne l'employait avec moi, même lorsque nous parlions du suicide que j'ai tenté. Je laissais les larmes inonder mes yeux.

- S'il te plaît, je…

- Tout de suite.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, essayant de couvrir mes sanglots. Je serrais de toutes mes forces les manches du sweat bien trop grandes.

- Mes parents sont morts, dans un accident de voiture, ma petite sœur aussi. Je suis portée disparue. Annonçais-je entre deux sanglots.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt?

- Je n'avais pas assez confiance en toi.

- Merci, c'est toujours bon à entendre!

- Tu crois que j'aurais rendu les armes si facilement? Non! Je ne veux pas finir dans une famille d'accueil!

Je brisais son étreinte et remis mes baskets avant d'ouvrir la porte du garage à la volée. Je savais que ça allait mal finir. Il est temps pour moi de prendre mes clics et mes clacs et de disparaître. Personne ne peut me comprendre, à part s'il a vécu la même chose! Je courais sous la pluie, mes pieds s'enfonçant dans la terre boueuse.

- Hayley!

Tais-toi Jake! Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû me rapprocher de toi et de ton père, car maintenant, je ne veux plus partir loin de toi! Jacob parvint à me rattraper et encercla ma taille. Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de son étreinte, alors qu'il me suppliait.

- Reste, ne pars pas.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, Jake.

Il mit ses mains brûlantes sur mes épaules et me retourna vers lui. En douceur, il prit mes mains et entrelaça nos doigts, et les serra si fort que je me demandais s'il ne m'avait pas brisé les phalanges. Il posa son front contre le mien.

- Je m'en fous de ton passé, je veux juste vivre le présent avec toi. Tu pourrais être un de ces parasites que je t'aimerais quand même. Je t'aime Hayley, ne me laisse pas tomber.

Ses larmes coulaient sur mon visage, brûlant les parcelles de peau qui étaient sur leur passage. J'aurais voulu rester là, toute ma vie, sous la pluie, avec lui. Il abandonna mes mains pour encercler à nouveau ma taille, avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou, passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux courts, et tenta de lui rendre son baiser le mieux que possible lorsque l'on possède vingt centimètres de moins que son amoureux.

- Que faîtes vous dehors les enfants? Entrez! Il pleut des cordes.

- Papa, tu es enfin de retour! S'écria Jake, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- J'étais chez les Clearwater.

Jacob m'embrassa brièvement avant de se remettre à rire et m'entraîna à l'intérieur. Au sec et au chaud, on me donna des vêtements secs et je dus à nouveau me déshabiller -pour le plus grand plaisir du loup-garou à qui j'adressais une splendide et mémorable claque-. Hilare, il me dit que j'aurais du prendre une douche avant. Ce n'était pas idiot. Tant pis. Maintenant il était temps de jouer cartes sur table et d'informer les Black sur ma situation.


	5. Révélation

Jacob étant parti pour une énième ronde, je me retrouvai seule avec le vieux Black. J'essuyai la vaisselle de notre dîner, dos tourné à la télévision qui crachait de la lumière dans le salon. Le repas a été silencieux, malgré les vagues essais du père de Jacob pour entamer une conversation. La pièce était sombre, seule une allogène rendait l'ambiance douce et pesante, et donnait l'impression d'être en fin de soirée, en été. Résolue à lui avouer mon mensonge, je me retournai vers le vieil homme, et m'installa confortablement sur le canapé, de peur qu'il ne constate que mes jambes tremblent.

-Mr Black? Jacob a dû…

- Appelle-moi Billy.

- Très bien. Jacob a dû vous parler de ce qui s'est passé cette après-midi.

- En effet. Acquiesça-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Je tiens moi-même à éclaircir certaines choses.

- Je t'écoute.

« Voilà, vous le savez déjà, je m'appelle Hayley Lewis, j'ai 17 ans. Mes parents, ma petite sœur de deux ans, et moi vivions la belle vie dans une petite ville dans l'Etat du Nevada. Il y a de ça un an et demi, nous avons été conviés à une réception par des amis très proches. Tout s'est très bien déroulé, et nous rentrions. Mes parents avaient bu plus que ce qu'il ne fallait, mon père, au volant, était fatigué. Il s'est assoupi un moment et a perdu le contrôle de la voiture. On a percuté de plein fouet un réverbère. Cela s'est passé tout près de chez moi, si bien que, en constatant que j'étais la seule vivante, je me suis précipité à la maison et j'ai pris tous mes biens et tout l'argent disponible et je suis partie. Je n'ai pas grandement réfléchi à ce que je faisais, tant j'étais choquée, et je suis partie. »

« J'ai pris le train, le bus et j'ai moi-même marché durant des heures sous le soleil, sous la pluie et la neige afin de trouver un endroit fiable où je pourrais me cacher en attendant que je sois majeure. On me croyait morte ou enlevée, et j'avais des chances pour qu'on ne lance pas de recherches. Pour éviter que l'on me reconnaisse, je me suis teint les cheveux en noir. Puis je suis arrivée ici, dans un territoire peuplé d'Indiens qui ne cherchaient pas à embêter leur voisin. Je me suis plu ici, j'ai cherché un petit coin où m'abriter. Le luxe ne m'est pas important, vivre comme un pauvre ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde. J'ai mendié même, et ne le regrette pas. Et puis, je suis entrée au lycée, je me demande même comment ils ont fait pour m'accepter. Et j'ai rencontré votre fils. »

« Lorsque j'étais jeune, j'ai pris des cours de piano et de guitare. Mes parents me disait virtuose, je me sentais déjà musicienne. Jamais je n'ai arrêté de jouer, et ma vieille guitare m'a accompagnée pendant mon périple. J'avais un bon avenir d'assuré, j'aurais voulu être diplomate ou autre chose de bien important. Mais maintenant, mon futur semble être compromis. »

- Je suis content que tu ais enfin pris conscience que tu ne courais aucun danger en nous révélant la vérité. Nous voulons te garder avec nous, car avec le temps, Jacob et moi avons su t'apprécier. Nous n'avertirons pas les autorités, ne t'inquiètes pas. Considère nous comme ta famille d'accueil.

- Cela ne fait donc rien que je vous ai menti durant presque un mois?

- Tu as menti pour ton bien et pour protéger ta peine. Tout autre personne aurait fait la même chose.

- Billy, vous allez me prendre pour une dingue, mais je vous considère comme mon deuxième père.

- Je suis très flatté.

Je le serrais tendrement dans mes bras, les larmes aux yeux. J'éprouvais maintenant de la haine envers moi. Comment ai-je pu être aussi égoïste? La porte s'ouvrit, Jake entra, plus rapide que jamais. Il me toisa un instant, puis tourna la tête vers son père. Il me semblait fatigué, épuisé. Aurait' il essayé de rattraper la buveuse de sang pour moi? Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps. L'homme dont j'étais amoureuse me tendit un paquet de carton trempé. Je reconnus immédiatement ce dont il s'agissait.

- Mon classeur.

- Aimer le chocolat à un si jeune âge est un crime.

Il me tendit une photo. Je me reconnus automatiquement, une couette sur le sommet de la tête, dans une chaise pour bébé; barbouillée de sauce chocolat jusqu'aux oreilles. Je souriais, affichant une dents. J'étais pourtant certaine de l'avoir brûlée… Ah, je ne vais pas manquer de le faire. Et je demanderais à Billy de me montrer les albums photos de Jacob petit. La soirée passa rapidement. On regarda un match de basket à la télévision, le seul radiateur de la pièce étant mon loup-garou. Je me retrouvais dans sa chambre, à faire une partie de cartes. Soudain, j'eus des remords. J'oubliais d'un seul coup de balai mon passé, mes parents, ma petite sœur. Et si, en plus d'être égoïste, j'étais cruelle? Je laissais retomber mes cartes sur le lit, et baissais la tête. Jake fit de même, et m'attrapa le menton pour m'obliger à le regarder.

- Qu'y A-t-il, ma petite Hayley?

- Quand vas-tu comprendre que je suis grande? Je pensais à quelque chose. Rien de bien grave. Dis-je en secouant ma tête pour qu'il me lâche.

Il plongea ses yeux sombres dans les miens, adopta une attitude sérieuse et me prit les mains pour m'attirer à lui. Je me blottis sous son cou, et il me dit, de façon sévère.

- J'espère pas que tu me parles de suicide, car si un jour je te retrouve à moitié morte sur le carrelage de la cuisine, j'appelle une sangsue pour qu'elle te morde et que tu puisse vivre éternellement.

Je déglutis.

- Ce n'était pas ça, je pensais juste à notre relation. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui nous unit. On est amis, tout en étant plus.

- Franchement, jamais je ne me contenterai d'être ton simple ami. J'ai déjà fait cette erreur une fois, je ne vais pas me répéter. Il est tard maintenant, vas te coucher.

- Je peux rester dormir?

- Tu sais très bien que je dors comme une masse, je pourrais t'écraser dans mon sommeil. Et puis je ronfle. Plaisanta-t-il.

- Je m'en fous complètement, je veux rester avec toi.

- Oh attends, j'ai oublié de te montrer quelque chose.

Il se leva, alla farfouiller dans son armoire et jeta sur le lit ma guitare. Elle rebondit sur la couette, humide, sale, désaccordée. Hum; elle n'est pas en bon état. Je caressai du bout de mes doigts le manche, me rappelant des jours où, pour pouvoir vivre convenablement, je m'usais les doigts sur les cordes fines dans les rues de Seattle. Mais j'aimais ces bons moments. Déjà lorsque l'on me l'avait offerte, elle avait déjà fait un bout de chemin. Et puis la route que j'ai tracé a travers les USA ne lui avait pas rendue sa jeunesse. L'abri de bois était humide et froid, ce qui l'avait abîmée encore plus. Et peut être la vampire y était aussi pour quelque chose. Je frissonnais en pensant que elle aussi, elle a pu l'effleurer comme je le fais maintenant.

- Je ne crois pas que tu pourras t'en resservir.

- Non, je ne pense pas non plus. Autant la jeter aux ordures. Dis je à regrets.

- Je m'en occupe dès demain matin. Allez, dors un peu.

Je soulevais la couette soyeuse puis m'y glissais doucement. Je posais la tête sur l'un des nombreux oreillers et remontais la couette jusqu'au bout de mon nez. C'Est-ce que j'appelle le mode « igloo », à n'utiliser que lorsque j'avais très froid. Ah, mais j'oubliais maintenant, j'ai un radiateur de petit ami. Jetons le mode « igloo » aux oubliettes alors.


	6. Nevada

**_Bonne nouvelle de la part de l'autatrice ( je ne sais pas quel est le féminin d'auteur, alors j'improvise!); Je pense que la fiction sera finie pour avant la rentrée, je l'ai presque finie, manque plus qu'à recopier les chapitres! C'est surtout grâce aux reviews de vous, mes fidèles lecteurs qui sont si sympas!! Tout d'abord il y a Neyssie (merci pour tout, je t'adore!! Publie vite le prochain chapitre!!), et aussi fan-de-Jacob-black (merci beaucoup!! alors c'était comment Disneyland??Et oui je ne partage pas mon radiateur xD) et aussi Galswinthe (merci beaucoup à toi aussi!)._**

**_Je vous passe l'adresse de mon blog; _****_.com_****_ si l'envie vous prend d'aller y faire un tour, je vous accueille à bras ouverts. Si vous voulez mon msn, n'hésitez pas non plus. Bon allez, je ne vais pas écrire plus, je pense que vous voulez commencer à lire le chapitre._**

**_Bonne Lecture!!  
_**

* * *

Les rayons du soleil s'infiltraient entre les vieux rideaux sales de la chambre de Jacob. Il devait déjà être bien tard. Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de faire la grasse matinée, pourtant. Soudain, je me souvins que j'avais chaud, très chaud. Je repoussais la couette afin d'avoir une bouffée d'air frais, et surtout froid. Mais non, j'avais toujours chaud. Je remarquais alors que Jacob, les mains enlaçant ma taille, avait la tête posée sur mon dos et ronflait bruyamment. Et il me serrait énormément. J'allais étouffer si je ne faisais pas quelque chose pour régler la situation. Je bougeais un peu. Rien à faire, il dormait toujours. Je le secouais comme un cerisier. Non plus. Mon regard tomba sur la table de chevet, à mes cotés, et une petite ampoule éclairée apparut en haut de mon crâne. Bah voilà, j'ai trouvé. Je me tendais le plus que possible pour pouvoir attraper le verre d'eau que Jacob avait posé pour moi avant de s'endormir. Plus que quelques millimètres, j'y suis presque… Voilà! Je le secouai à nouveau. On ne sait jamais, cela pourrait l'épargner du sort que je m'apprête à lui faire subir. Non. Il ne dira pas que j'ai essayé. Un, deux, trois… Il se leva d'un bond, rincé, puis me regarda avec des yeux à moitié endormis.

- C'était vital! T'allais me faire fondre!

- Hum, je me recouche.

- Bon, je m'en vais préparer le déjeuner, car, vu l'heure qu'il est, on a sûrement sauté le petit déjeuner. Dis je en enfilant un gilet.

Je m'en allais, puis je m'arrêtais pour lui préciser:

- Je te conseille de mettre ton matelas à sécher si tu ne veux pas qu'il moisisse.

J'entrais dans la cuisine, déposant un bisous tendre sur la joue de mon nouveau père qui me gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux. Comme je les aime. Le ciel était dégagé et le soleil luisait. Aucun nuage ne devrait pointer le bout de son museau. Mon père adoptif et moi mangeâmes en attendant le réveil de mon loup garou, en discutant des projets de pêche que l'on pourrait réaliser pendant les prochains jours, les vacances de Février venant tout juste de commencer. Je nettoyais la table avec une éponge lorsque Jacob s'installa sur une chaise. Je sursautais. Pouvait il faire un minimum de bruit pour éviter que je ne frôle la crise cardiaque? Je lui apportais son repas alors qu'il s'était lancé dans un long monologue, tout en s'étirant.

- Heureusement que tu vis avec nous Hayley, ta bouffe est bien meilleure! Et puis… ( je posais son assiette sur la table, retenant mon fou-rire).Euh, c'est quoi ce truc?

- Pâtée pour chien, dis je en me retenant de rire, à demi sérieuse. Moi qui croyais que les loups garous avaient un régime bien particulier…

- Ah ah, très drôle.

Je m'éloignais, faisant raisonner mon rire cristallin dans toute la maison, l'assiette à la main, lui rapportant ensuite son vrai repas, puis m'éloignais vers l'évier où la vaisselle m'attendait. Mais, à une vitesse incroyable, il attrapa mon poignet et je me retrouvais en moins de deux sur ses genoux. Il me susurra à l'oreille;

- Alors, on ne dit plus bonjour??

- A un loup mal élevé qui a ronflé toute la nuit? Non.

- Je t'avais prévenue.

Il m'embrasse tendrement avant de placer mes mains sur sa nuque. Je lui rendis son baiser avec autant de passion que possible, maintenant que j'étais à la taille adéquate. Son père se racla la gorge, pour montrer qu'il était présent. Nous nous arrêtâmes. Seule moi j'étais rouge de honte, Jacob semblait plus que normal. Je bégayais, les joues brûlantes;

- Je vais.. Faire la vaisselle.

- Attends attends, dit Jake en resserrant son étreinte. as-tu mangé au moins? Tu me parais trop squelettique pour te nourrir à ta faim. Tiens, prends ça.

Il m'enfourcha dans la bouche un morceau de pain de mie. Bien sûr que j'ai mangé! Je me relevais, repartant vers la cuisine, et Jacob éclata à nouveau de rire. Je lui lançais un regard pire que meurtrier par-dessus mon épaule et il stoppa net. Il baissa la tête vers son assiette, toujours amusé. Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il y a de si marrant et qui me concerne également?

- Hayley, tu as parlé dans ton sommeil…

- Hum, je préfère ne rien entendre.

- Tu disais que tu ne voulais pas renier ta famille, que tu m'aimais plus que passionnément et que tu voulais… Non, je vais garder le reste pour moi (car je pense que Ptitemanou n'a pas mis un rating assez élevé).

- Hum, espèce d'enflure. Ce soir, je dors dans le salon.

- Non, on part dans deux heures pour le Nevada. Je pense que tu as besoin de te recueillir sur la tombe de ta famille. Annonça-t-il avec un clin d'œil sûrement destiné à son père.

- Mais… ?!

Je n'étais pas prête pour un retour aux sources, non! Jacob, par pitié, ne vient pas bouleverser mes plans! Il est encore trop tôt. Je sais que cela vient d'une bonne intention Jake, mais tu vas me démolir encore plus. Lorsqu'il remarqua que j'avais laissé tomber le torchon et que j'affichais un air béat, il parcourut la pièce en deux enjambées et me pressa dans ses bras si fort que j'en ai eu le souffle coupé. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Détends toi, vas prendre ta douche, je m'occupe des bagages. » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Je m'exécutais sans broncher, laissant les vestiges de notre déjeuner dans le fond de l'évier. L'eau froide ne m'aida pas à me détendre, au contraire, ça a empiré les choses. J'entrais dans la chambre, une serviette autour de la taille et de la tête. Jacob attendait son tour, impatient. Il effleura mon front avant de filer vers la salle de bain. Je m'installais, perplexe, sur le lit afin de me sécher les cheveux. Ce n'est pas sa faute, si je lui disais que ça me pose problème, il me comprendrait, j'en suis sûre. Non, il risquerait de culpabiliser encore plus. Tant pis, je vais prendre sur moi. Je restais assise sur le perron, attendant qu'il charge la Golf, les genoux repliés sur ma poitrine. Nous adressâmes un au revoir à Billy avant de prendre la route. Il n'y avait personne, et on avançait beaucoup plus vite que la normale, à mon goût en tout cas, car Jacob venait d'appuyer à nouveau sur l'accélérateur.

- Tu sais qu'il va nous falloir plusieurs jours? Ce n'est pas un court voyage. Dis -je en observant la carte.

- Tant pis, c'est un voyage en amoureux. Et puis je veux tout savoir sur toi.

- Jake, on gaspille de l'argent pour rien.

- Non, car tu es tout pour moi.

- Arrête! Tu sais mieux que moi que nous n'avons rien a faire dans le Nevada.

Il ne répondit rien, agacé par mon pessimisme. Au moins je voyais les choses en face. Pourquoi essayer de me faire plaisir alors que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut? Comme d'habitude, il s'était fâché, et les lourds silences dans la voiture en disaient long. Au bout de douze heures sur la fameuse route 66, nous nous arrêtâmes en plein désert. Quelques heures auparavant, nous nous étions reposés sur une aire d'autoroute, Jacob essayant en vain de me faire manger quelque chose. Je n'avais pas faim. On évita les conversations pendant un moment. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps et l'endroit faisait peur. Nous n'avions que quelques boîtes de conserves, un réchaud des couvertures et des bougies. Je m'installais devant Jake, jouant de la fourchette avec mon repas. Lui avait déjà fini depuis longtemps et me regardais avec un air suppliant. Je lui tendis ma gamelle avec un grand sourire, comme ci l'engueulade n'avait pas eu lieue.

- Tu me laisses me faire pardonner?

- Mange! Et j'oublierai tout.

En voyant que j'hésitais à prendre une fourchetée de légumes, il prit sa fourchette en grognant presque, attrapa une poignée de haricots verts et me l'enfourcha dans la bouche. Il prit ensuite ma mâchoire pour m'aider à broyer les aliments puis leva ma tête vers le haut pour que j'avale. Ce que je fis bruyamment. Nous éclatâmes de rire avant d'allumer une bougie, toujours hilares. On la contempla un instant, puis je dis;

- Tu vois cette bougie? C'est moi. Toute seule dans le noir à briller pour rien. Et un jour, je n'aurai plus de cire pour consumer.

Jake farfouilla dans son sac, pris une bougie identique, quoiqu'un peu plus grande, l'alluma avec son briquet et la plaça tout près de la mienne, si près que leurs flammes ne faisaient plus qu'une.

- Et bien maintenant, cette bougie n'est plus seule, car elle brillait tellement qu'elle a ébloui une autre bougie, moi. On est tous les deux dans le noir, et jamais ma bougie ne laissera la tienne s'éteindre.

- Jake, tu sais bien que je vais mourir, alors pourquoi t'obs…

- Alors je partirais avec toi.

- C'est complètement ridi…

Je n'eus pas le temps de contredire l'Indien car il s'empara de ma bouche avec avidité. Ma couverture glissa de mes épaules lorsque j'enlaçais mon petit ami. A quoi bon la remettre, je n'avais plus froid. Comme à chaque fois, je promenais mes doigts dans sa chevelure courte. Il m'embrassa trois fois brièvement avant de se lever en riant.

- Ah, Jacob Black, si un jour tu pourrais éviter d'éclater de rire après m'avoir embrassée! C'est vexant, tu sais?

Il rit de plus belle avant de m'ouvrir la portière de la voiture. Il était temps de reprendre la route.

* * *

**_Reviews??_**


	7. Souvenirs

_**Petit mot de l'autatrice: Voilà enfin le prochain chapitre avant la rentrée. Je vais essayer de la finir avant la rentrée car après j'aurais moins de temps vu que j'entre au lycée et il est à 30 kilomètres de chez moi. Donc voilà. **_

_**Petit mot à Fan-de-Jacob-Black: Tu sais, y'a pleins d'autres radiateurs en magasin ; ).**_

_**Bonne lecture!!**_

* * *

- Nous ne devons plus être très loin. Dit il en coupant la radio.

En effet, je reconnais peu à peu les paysages des alentours de ma maison. Cela fait maintenant trois jours que nous avions laissé Billy pour nous enfuir dans le Nevada. J'étais un peu fatiguée par la route et me félicitais d'avoir pour chauffeur un Loup-garou qui n'hésitait pas à appuyer sur le champignon pour aller plus vite. On s'arrêtait à présent toutes les cinq heures pour se dégourdir les jambes, et pour que Jake dorme un peu. Les souvenirs de ces semaines passées sur les routes afin de me cacher me revenait parfois, mais sans me submerger complètement. Jacob trouvait à chaque fois un sujet de conversation quelconque dès qu'il voyait une larme couler sur mes joues. Je lui ai parlé de mon lycée et le fait que j'aurais dû continuer d'étudier les Beaux Arts dans une école plus performante cette année. Il m'a aussi arraché la promesse de lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable, un de ces jours. Oh, je vais arranger ça avec quelques verres d'alcool et tout sera oublié. Tout d'un coup, la route me parut familère; les quelques maisons, les trottoirs abîmés, le réverbère… Je lui hurlais de se garer immédiatement puis me ruais à l'emplacement de mes souvenirs. Plus rien pour rallumer une mèche de ma tristesse, la route était comme neuve.

- Viens! Ordonnais-je à Jake avant de le traîner par la main.

Je savais où aller. Mes pieds se rappelaient encore du chemin que, ce soir où tout a basculé, mes petons, endoloris et fatigués, ont du emprunter presque en volant. On s'arrêta devant une maison défraichie, vide, abandonnée. La pelouse laissait à désirer, les mauvaises herbes squattaient les graviers. Certaines vitres étaient brisées, les rideaux volants au vent.

- C'est ici.

Ni une ni deux, Jacob me hissa au dessus du mur. Pas besoin de forcer la porte pour entrer, quelqu'un devait dormir ici, la nuit, en clochard. L'intérieur était humide et poussiéreux, les morceaux de verres des fenêtres jonchaient le sol. Je montais instinctivement au premier étage, deuxième porte à gauche. C'était la seule pièce encre intacte, la chambre de ma petite sœur. Un lit à barreaux mauve, un coffret de bois couvert de peluches, un tapis vert pommes, et un rocking chair. Comme ci rien avait changé. Je me surpris à regarder au dessus du lit, comme ci je m'attendais à voir jaillir de sous la couette le visage farceur de Jade. Je pris sa peluche favorite et me laissait tomber dans le rocking chair un instant, ce vieux rocking chair où je la balançais lorsque je la gardais pendant les vacances. Je me levais au bout de quelques minutes, réveillant un Jacob plus que décontenancé, puis je traversais le couloir pour me rendre dans ma chambre. L'armoire était encore ouverte, suite à cette nuit où j'ai tout pris en vrac pour partir. Les draps de satin bleu nuit étaient à peine froissés, ma robe de soirée abandonnée sur le sol.

- Voilà Jacob, j'y ai passé les 16 premièrs années de ma vie.

- Tu veux emporter quelques trucs?

- Des breloques sans importance.

Ma boîte à bijoux, la peluche, des photos. Jake tenait à tout prix que j'emporte quelques robes de soirée qu'il avait pré-sélectionné. Nous partions aussi vite que nous sommes entrés, tels des voleurs. Les voisins ne diront rien, pour sûr, ils ne viennent ici qu'en été. Je pensais me réveiller d'un moment à l'autre, mais tout était bien réel. Pour le cimetière, nous n'eûmes besoin de chercher; il n'y en avait qu'un. Nous passâmes juste chez la fleuriste de Tom's Avenue pour prendre des roses. On poussa doucement la grande grille de fer forgé noire. Ce cimetière donnait sur toute la ville, un paysage merveilleux seulement contemplé par les morts et les personnes endeuillées. Comme ma ville est un endroit presque entièrement résidentiel, il n'y avait que quelques tombes; vingt, tout au plus. Dont trois au bord de la corniche. Je m'avançais. Les Lewis. Tous au complet. Ah non, il en manque une à l'appel, mais pas pour longtemps, il y aura bientôt une nouvelle tombe alignée à celle-ci. Peut-être deux. Je frissonnais à l'idée de voir Jacob se tuer. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de penser ça. Je déposai religieusement une fleur sur chaque pierre, serrais la peluche aussi fort que je le pouvais contre ma poitrine. Pas besoin d'enlever les fleurs fanées, il n'y en a pas. C'était comme ci je m'y rendais le lendemain de l'enterrement, les tombes brillantes comme si elles étaient encore neuves.

- Monsieur et Madame Lewis, petite Jade… Salua Jake. Je suis Jacob, et mon père et moi avons recueilli votre fille. Hayley est belle, courageuse, quoiqu'elle a un peu peur du noir. Pour vous épargner une description de votre fille, je vais faire court. Je l'aime et compte la demander en mariage dès que nous aurons l'âge. Je vous fais serment de la protéger du moment que je suis encore en vie.

- Jacob… Chuchotais-je en sanglotant

- Pleure pas Hayley, tout va bien.

D'un pas léger et lent à la fois, nous revînmes sur nos pas et ouvrirent les portières de la voiture garée un peu plus loin dans l'allée. Mon petit ami ouvrit la boîte à gant et en sortit une boite en forme de cœur rouge drapé de soie.

- Sais tu quel jour nous sommes?

- Non, je n'ai pas fait attention.

- Bonne St Valentin, Hayley. Veux-tu être ma Valentine?

- Je suis si… Oui, mon Valentin.

Il esquissa un demi sourire et m'embrassa tendrement. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'ai pu oublier un jour si mémorable pour les amoureux. J'étais tellement obsédée par ma famille, l'idée de mourir et de laisser Jake seul que j'ai complètement passée à coté. On se gara devant un petit hotel. Oh, il a sûrement préparé quelque chose en traitre, enfin, je suis certaine qu'il a dû aborder le sujet en voiture sans que je ne l'écoute. La chambre est modeste, d'allure et de meublement simple, mais a dû couter quand même cher. Jacob me tendit ma robe bleue nuit qu'il avait choisi dans mes anciens vêtements. Hors de question, ce n'est pas noir. Il insista. J'attrapais la robe et allais dans la salle de bain. Je pouvais bien faire un effort, une fois par an, pour lui. Mais qu'avait il prévu? Lorsque je sortis pour mettre mes talons, il était en costume. Chose qui n'arrivait que pour la première fois. Sûrement un restaurant chic. Eh bien non. Un champ humide aux hautes herbes qui vous chatouillent le nez. Le ciel était noir depuis quelques heures déjà, et Jacob avançait devant moi avec une vieille lanterne. Moi, je pataugeais un peu avec mes talons. Mon petit ami étala un plaid polaire au sol et me fis signe de m'installer. Les étoiles brillaient comme jamais, c'était merveilleux. Je me suis dis à ce moment là que ma vie ne pouvait être plus parfaite. J'avais un petit ami idéal, un père plus que gentil, et un endroit stable ou vivre. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule musclée, et continuais de regarder les étoiles. Ah, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'en lasser, c'est carrément impossible.

- Il y a encore un truc de loup garou dont je ne t'ai pas encore parlé. Dit Jacob en essayant d'attirer mon attention.

- Vas y, cette soirée ne sera merveilleuse que s'il y a des contes fantastiques.

- Il arrive parfois qu'un loup garou rencontre une fille; dans la rue, au cinéma ect… Et c'est un peu comme le coup de foudre. C'est l'imprégnation, et ce jour là le loup garou ne peut vivre sans sa moitié.

- Et.. Tu t'es déjà..

- Cela n'est pas encore arrivé.

- Oh.

J'étais déçue et soulagée. Déçue, parce que ce n'était pas moi, sa moitié, et soulagée parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre fille dont j'aurai à me méfier. Franchement, cette histoire d'imprégnation m'enlevait une épine du pied.

- Mais, je te dis ça alors que je ne suis pas sûr si c'est déjà arrivé. Et si un jour je m'imprègne d'une autre fille que toi, tu resteras toujours celle que j'aime de mon cœur d'homme.

- Tu as donc deux cœurs?

- Selon moi, un cœur de loup garou et un d'homme. Mais c'est bien trop compliqué pour que tu comprennes.

Nous restâmes longtemps à regarder les étoiles, collés l'un à l'autre, dans les hautes herbes d'un champ du Nevada. J'avais presque envie d'y rester dormir, mais Jacob avait réservé dans un hotel qui plus est très cher. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de gaspiller leur argent. Nous rentrâmes donc dans les alentours de minuit, avec un bonsoir du gardien de porte. La télé resta éteinte, nous voulions dormir un peu, et j'en avais franchement besoin, et Jake aussi je pense. Comme ce soir était la St Valentin, je me permettais de dormir à ses cotés en sous vêtements au lieu de casser l'ambiance en me ramenant avec mon vieux sweat tout troué. Il me regarda étonnement, puis me fit une place à coté de lui. Un grand silence prit place avant que nous ne sombrâmes dans un sommeil léthargique.


	8. Vampires

_**Petit mot de l'auteureuse (oui oui, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec mon improvisation du féminin d'auteur, Galswinthe): Voilà enfin le prochain chapitre. Je sais que j'ai été un peu longue et que je n'ai aucune excuse vu que ça faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il traînait dans mon ordinateur et que ça ne m'aurait pris que quelques minutes pour le poster. Oui! Mais Manon n'est pas une fille comme les autres ( d'où le nom de mon blog ), Manon est une feignante invétérée! De plus que Manon vient d'entrer en Seconde, dans un lycée à des kilomètres du sa maison, et doit donc se lever à 5h30 pour ne revenir qu'à 19heures le soir! Mais Manon écrit toujours, ne vous inquiétez pas!**_

_**Et puis finalement ma Hayley, je ne l'offrirai pas aux vampires, j'ai décidé de quand même faire une fin heureuse à cette fiction!**_

_**Bon, je vais m'arrêter là, car là, ce n'est plus un petit mot, mais un roman. Je souhaite recevoir tout pleins de reviews! Quitte à vous menacer de ne pas avoir la suite avant très très longtemps!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

L'incendie qui brûlait mon corps avait cessé. Je pus remuer mes doigts et orteils sans souffrir, je m'asseyais et ouvris les yeux. Je percevais toutes les couleurs de la lumière blanche qui passait par la petite vitre. Il me semblait connaître tous les sons et les senteurs. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux prunelles d'or attendait mon réveil, debout. Je ne le connaissais pas mais ses yeux me rappelaient les deux garçons dans la forêt. Mon Dieu! Jacob! Où est il? J'observais ma main, elle était couleur d'albâtre. Disparu mon teint hâlé, et mes cicatrices. Mes vêtements noirs aussi. Une robe blanche de soie et de dentelle m'a été enfilée durant ma transformation. Ce mot me répugnait, tout comme le terme de vampire.

- Alice, apporte le miroir.

Une jeune femme aux airs de petit lutin entra dans la pièce. Elle affichait une coupe de cheveux courte et aux pointes effilochées. Elle avait l'air sympathique et gentil. Ladite Alice plaça un miroir devant mon visage. Ma peau était parfaite, elle n'avait aucun défaut, et était d'une blancheur immaculée. Mes boucles anglaises étaient plus définies, et un peu plus longues. Le prunelles de mes yeux sont rouges. Un rouge éclatant. Un rouge sang.

- Nous sommes des vampires végétariens et pacifiques qui ne tuent que les animaux. Si tu ne comprends pas ça, on t'élimine sur le champ. Dit l'homme.

- Où est Jacob?

- Pas très loin, mais tu ne peux pas le voir pour le moment. Tu pourrais le tuer. En tout cas Jasper, je considère ça comme un oui! Enchantée, je suis Alice!

- Je l'emmène chasser immédiatement.

- Chouette, j'ai une nouvelle poupée!

- Mouais, pour ça, on verra. Dis je avec dégout.

Tout me semblait simple et clair dans mes mouvements, comme si ça avait toujours été une évidence, comme si c'était prévu d'avance. Plus de faux pas, d'hésitation et d'air gauche; j'avançais comme une déesse. Après des explications plus que nette de la part de Jasper, je réussis à traquer ma proie. Si c'est la seule condition pour revoir mon petit ami, je ferais de mon mieux pour la remplir. Je plantais mes dents dans le cou d'un cerf et buvais à ma soif. Tout ça est si… étrange. Et extraordinaire à la fois. Je pouvais courir à la vitesse que je souhaitais, et sauter à la hauteur voulue. Je possède une force incroyable. Mais je ne suis plus humaine, j'ai échangé tout ça contre mon cœur. Il ne bat plus, je ne peux rien ressentir. Je ne peux plus aimer. On arriva devant une grande batisse blanche moderne, et avec beaucoup de fenêtres. Une magnifique résidence de vampires, ma résidence. Enfin pas pour l'instant, car à ce qu'il paraît je risquais de tuer une jeune fille mi vampire mi humaine. Et Jacob aussi. Pour le moment, je loge dans une petite cabane de pierre remplie de fusils de chasse. Il faut que j'établisse un équilibre entre ma soif et ma vie sociale. Et dès que ce sera fait, je pourrais voir mon Jake. Pourtant cette soif, je ne la ressens que très peu. Je sais que jamais je ne le tuerai, même s'il ne restait que lui sur terre pour assouvir ma soif de sang. Un autre homme blond nous attendait aux cotés d'Alice. Je restais interdite.

- Hayley Lewis, je suis Carlisle, si tu as besoin de réponses à tes questions, demande moi.

- Je veux voir Jacob.

- Comment tu vas?

- Je peux me contenir.

- Bien, dit il en soupirant. Je vais lui demander de sortir dehors quelques instants. Bon, on pourra te faire passer pour la sœur de Rosalie et Jasper Hale.

- Viens, je vais te trouver une tenue superbe pour… Commença Alice en trépignant.

- Non!

Comme si j'allais me laisser habiller par une folle. Ni une ni deux, je fonçais à l'extérieur. La nuit commençait tout juste de tomber, il ne faisait que très peu sombre et je ne distinguais aisément sa silhouette parmi celle des arbres alentours. J'avançais doucement, me préparant au fait que je pouvais le tuer si je ne faisais pas attention. Mais j'avais l'intime conviction que tout allait bien se passer. Jacob tourna la tête vers moi, et me dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Je murmurais des « Jacob » carillonnants, scintillants et mélodieux, puis j'accélérais le pas, heureuse de le retrouver. J'écartais mes bras pour le serrer contre moi, le plus délicatement possible. Il recula, visiblement effrayé. Je le rassurais:

- Non, n'aie pas peur.

- Content de te revoir tout de même.

Je lui souris avant de courir dans ses bras. Cela faisait tant de bien de retrouver ses bras protecteurs! Même si maintenant le plus fort de nous deux, c'est moi. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou brûlant. Je sentais le sang palpiter dans la veine qui se trouvait juste à coté de mon nez. Bizarrement, pour une vampire, cela ne me fit pas grand-chose.

- Bouh, Jake! Tu sens mauvais!

- On fera avec.

Il m'embrassa le plus doucement et tendrement possible. Je n'aurais pas dû me suicider, car tout aurait été plus facile. Je plaquais mes deux mains sur son visage pour approfondir le baiser et nous tombâmes à la renverse, sur l'herbe. Jake s'écarta de moi pour se mettre à rire:

- Doucement petite Hayley, j'ai encore besoin de respirer!

Je ris aussi en posant ma tête blonde contre son torse. Il posa sa main sur ma hanche et nous contemplâmes les étoiles qui brillaient par milliers ce soir là. Il soupira bruyamment.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Mais ça risque d'être dur à entendre.

- Vas-y, j'ai plus de cœur de toute façon.

- Tu te rappelles de notre discussion le soir de la St Valentin?

- Un peu.

Il s'amusait à entortiller une mèche blonde autour de son doigt. Jacob avait vraiment l'air très embêté.

- Je crois que, lorsque tu étais vivante, j'étais imprégné de toi.

- Plus maintenant? Demandais-je en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

- Non.

- Bah tu vois, je pleurerais si j'en avais encore le pouvoir.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me tranche les veines? Pourquoi je n'ai pas vu avant que j'avais un nouveau père que j'aimais, et un petit ami qui a tout fait pour me garder vivante jusqu'au bout? Faut-il que je sois assez aveugle pour ne pas voir que j'étais tout pour lui? C'était réciproque. Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde. Mais j'étais tétue et n'avais que cette idée en tête, mourir. Je n'avais pas pensé à leur chagrin, lorsqu'ils m'auraient trouvée les veines ouvertes en pleine forêt. Ah, si j'avais été moins égoiste! Si je n'aurais pas été suicidaire, j'aurais vécu des jours parfaits auprès de mon Jake. Nous aurions notre diplôme de fin d'année au lycée Quileute, et après nos dix-huit ans, comme il l'avait promis sur la tombe de mes parents, il aurait demandé ma main et nous nous serions mariés. On serait partis en lune de miel, puis nous serions revenus pour nous installer chez Billy. Nous aurions coulé des jours heureux tous les trois. On aurait eu des enfants, sûrement des futurs loups garous. Mais non, fallait que je fasse ma tête de mule, et que je gâche tout ça en me suicidant.

- Je n'éprouve plus rien pour toi. Dit Jacob d'un ton plus que froid.

Tout d'un coup, il fut debout et commença à courir. Je me lançais à sa poursuite, tentant de le rattraper. En vain. Je faisais du sur place. Tout semblait partir en poussière autour de moi, ma vision parfait devint floue, mes pieds couraient dans le vide. Je ne sentais et n'entendais plus rien.

- Hayley? Tout va bien?

* * *

**Alors? Reviews?**


	9. Un jour spécial

**_Petit mot de l'autarice (je l'aime moins celui là, ça ressemble à otarie.); Bonjour et Bienvenue! Nous sommes en direct de la chambre de Ptitemanou qui a attrapé une gastro et qui a la chance de louper le lycée aujourd'hui! Et oui, recomposer le plat de moules frites que vous aviez mangé la veille dans la cuvette des toilettes et avec les cheveux longs, c'est pas top. Je vous épargne la description. Voilà la suite. Il n'y aura plus que deux ou trois chapitres après celui là. Donc voilà voilà!!_**

**_Bonne lecture!!_**

* * *

Je me levais d'un coup, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur mon visage pâle, les yeux baignés de larmes brûlantes. Je repoussais mes cheveux blonds en arrière et constatais que Jacob était près de moi et me regardait avec étonnement. Les rideaux étaient tirés pour éviter que le soleil n'illumine la pièce, et pourtant, on y voyait comme en plein jour. J'étais assis dans un lit aux draps blancs froissés, avec Jacob et qui plus est en sous vêtements de dentelle noire. Lui était réveillé depuis un bout de temps je présume, il contemplait le plafond, les mains derrière la tête, torse nu, les draps lui arrivant aux hanches. Je tournais mes yeux larmoyants vers lui. Ce fut un signal d'alarme pour lui car il prit mon visage et le couvrit de baisers pour sécher les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

- Tu as dû faire un cauchemar, calme toi chérie.

- Je suis… Vivante?

Pour toute réponse, il colla son oreille sur ma poitrine, à l'emplacement du cœur, il me sourit avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas.

- Oui, plus vivante que toi, il n'y a pas. Dit il en s'esclaffant.

Je me calais contre lui, et posais ma tête sur son torse. Il s'était remis dans la même position que lors de mon réveil. Et rien qu'à ça, je voyais qu'il réfléchissait. Bizarrement, je ne mourrais pas de chaud contre lui, ce qui était vraiment super, car maintenant je ne voulais plus le quitter d'une semelle.

- Hayley, j'ai un truc à te dire.

Comme dans ce foutu songe. Ah, si je pouvais encore rêver! Aurais je assez de force pour ne pas pleurer? Non, sûrement pas.

- Je me suis imprégné de toi.

Je ne répondis rien, tant cela ne me fit rien. Il m'aimait un peu plus, c'est tout. Et je l'aime toujours. C'est un peu comme une formalité qu'on devait avoir pour vivre ensemble toute notre vie.

- Et puis… Bonne anniversaire Hayley. Dix huit ans enfin.

- Quoi? C'est aujourd'hui? Euh.. Ouais. Merci.

Il m'embrassa longuement avant de retirer une mèche rebelle de devant mes yeux. Je souris à mon tour. Vive la vie! Jacob continua de fixer le plafond un moment, tandis que je me levais pour prendre une douche. Comme par peur qu'il ait disparu à mon retour, je me retournais vers lui:

- Tu peux venir avec moi? J'ai pas envie d'être toute seule.

- Est-ce le fait que tu as dix huit ans qui te rends comme ça?? J'arrive.

Si le fait de renoncer à ma pudeur pouvait me rassurer sur le fait que Jacob ne me quitterait jamais, oui. Du moins, pour le moment. Mais à l'instant où j'aurais enfin compris que j'étais bel et bien sortie de mon cauchemar, et imprégnée à un loup garou parfois insupportable, tout recommencera comme avant, avec les moments de dépression en moins. Le jour devait bien avancé, nous avons dû dormir une bonne partie de la matinée. La salle de bain était luxueuse comparée à la pièce poussiéreuse et sale du cottage de Billy. Parfois, il m'arrivait de penser que je serais plus sale si je prenais une douche que si je n'en prenais pas. Un jour, je m' attaquerais et tout brillera comme un sou neuf. Tandis qu'ici, c'était propre et rangé. Le sol est carrelé de dalles noires et froides, les lavabos étaient de simples vasques en céramique blanches posées sur une commode de bois sombre, devant un grand miroir éclairé. La douche était en verre teinté. C'était vraiment magnifique. Jacob essuyait mes cheveux blonds avec un drap de bain blanc. Je me brossais les dents pendant ce temps là.

- Tu souhaites faire quoi aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il en attrapant un peigne.

Je crachais avant de lui répondre;

- Rien de particulier. A toi de choisir. Mais j'ai faim.

- Bien, je ferai monter des plateaux repas pour mademoiselle. Peut-être un tour au spa?

- Nan, pas possible, toi, dans un spa??

- Tu viens bien de dire que tu avais faim! C'est vraiment ça qui est le plus étonnant, non?

- Oooh tu m'énerves à la fin.

Il me laissa seule dans la salle de bain, le temps d'appeler la réception. Je restais un moment devant le miroir, pensive. Et dire que j'étais majeure, enfin. Et pourtant, je ne parais pas plus mature, ni plus vieille physiquement. Rien n'a changé, je n'ai même pas décelé une éventuelle ride. Je me demande si maintenant Jacob va me demander en mariage. Que devrais-je répondre? Oui, non, je ne sais pas? Je le rejoignis dans la chambre afin d'essayer d'oublier le flots de questions auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponses. Le service d'hôtel venait de passer et je sentais d'ici l'odeur alléchante de la tarte aux fraises, posée sur la table basse. Je me ruais dessus comme si j'étais une naufragée qui vient d'être secourue d'une île et qui voit de la bouffe pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

- Waouh!! Tarte aux fraises!! Hurlais-je en m'emparant une cuillère.

- Je peux en avoir moi aussi?

- Hum, faut voir.

- Mais c'est tout vu! Passe moi cette cuillère!! Dit il en me chatouillant les côtes.

Après nous être reposés en regardant une émission complètement stupide et typiquement américaine, confortablement allongés dans le canapé, nous descendîmes au rez de chaussée en peignoir afin de nous rendre au spa. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, et nous avions presque l'espace pour nous tout seuls. Je ne voyais pas mon petit ami comme quelqu'un fréquentant les instituts de beauté et les salons de massage. Il me tenait compagnie seulement pour me faire plaisir et parce que c'était mon anniversaire. Je pris même une photo de monsieur avec un gommage à l'abricot pour son père, histoire de rire. Nous commençâmes par une pédicure, et je trouvais les hommes qui s'occupaient de nous totalement craquants. Mais Jacob n'avait pas vraiment l'air du même avis. Ensuite, je choisis un massage au sel de la mer morte puis un traditionnel masque à l'argile et aux concombres.

- T'es sûre que c'est normal si ça pique?? Dit Jake en esquissant une grimace.

- Mais oui! Je comprends pourquoi on ne voit jamais d'homme ici, vous êtes trop pleurnichards.

- Et vous trop féminines. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on vous aime.

Pour la suite, c'était la surprise totale. L'Indien a réservé quelque chose de spécial, mais ne voulut rien me dire lors du trajet. C'est lorsque l'on ouvrit les portes blanches que je vis à quel point cette surprise était belle. Un bain de lait avec, flottant délicatement à la surface, des pétales de roses de différentes couleurs. Je restais bouche bée face à un tel spectacle. Nous entrâmes dans la pièce carrelée de blanc et je sautais au cou de mon petit ami en le remerciant.

- De rien, c'est ton anniversaire après tout.

J'abandonnais mon peignoir à la patère, puis je me dirigeais vers la baignoire dorée. On aurait pu y entrer à dix facilement. Enfin, quad les dix personnes ne sont pas des loups garous. Je goutais la température du bout du pied. Idéal. Je m'immergeais complètement, et m'amusait avec les pétales de roses. Jacob avait fait moins de cérémonies et s'était carrément jeté dans la baignoire, m'éclaboussant au passage. Tout paraissait si irréel, comme si j'étais une princesse de conte de fées.

- Franchement, Jake, tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça pour que je t'aime.

- Je sais. Je voulais juste que ce jour soit idéal pour deux raisons.

- J'en connais une, mais quelle est l'autre?

- Oh regarde, il y a une fleur de rose entière qui flotte. Dit il en la montrant du doigt.

Effectivement, une fleure entière et énorme se baladait sur la surface miroitante du lait. Je l'entourais de mes mains pour la porter à mon nez. Son parfum était doux, sucré et délicat. Mais dans la fleur rouge et fragile, quelque chose de dur et froid heurta ma peau. Je remarquais qu'un petit objet doré scintillait en son centre. Je farfouillais entre les pétales pour attraper cette chose qui attirait ma curiosité. Mon cœur failli lâcher lorsque je vis de quoi il s'agissait. Une bague de fiançailles, toute simple, mais une bague tout de même! C'est alors que, pendant que je me repris tous mes esprit, Jacob mit l'anneau à mon doigt:

- Hayley Rosemarie Lewis, voulez vous m'épouser?? Me demanda-t-il en plantant ses yeux noirs dans les miens.

- Je ne… C'est si… Enfin..!!

- Hayley, te complique pas la vie, oui ou non?

- Bien sûr que oui.

- Bah nous voilà fiancé alors.

On s'embrassâmes tendrement puis nous restâmes un peu dans ce lieu magique, avant de remonter vers notre chambre. Jacob tenait avant tout à aller à la direction pour signaler notre départ, demain à 9h00. Il y avait énormément de monde, et l'on attendait notre tour. Pendant ce temps là, je contemplais la bague à mon doigt qui semblait peser plus lourd qu'elle n'y paraissait. Après, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur. Notre chambre se situait au neuvième étage et nous ne tenions pas à grimper les marches. Quoique que cela aurait été marrant de voir la réaction des gens en voyant Jacob gravir les marches en moins de deux secondes, moi sur son dos. Mais, je vis ce portier poussant le chariot à bagages trébucher dans un de ces tapis d'Orient. Le chariot déambulait toujours, à une vitesse folle, et vers nous, vers Jake. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me mis su le chemin de ce danger publique pour encaisser le coup à sa place. Une douleur lancinante me brûlait la poitrine alors que Jacob engueulait le portier.

- Mais ça va pas mec? T'as failli la tuer!

- Non, non Jacob, du calme, tout va bien. C'est juste une éraflure, dis je en me relevant. Aie!

Je retombais à terre. Mon petit ami me porta en jurant envers ces -incapables-portiers-qui-savent-rien-foutre-de-leurs-dix-doigts-et-pas-mieux-qu'un-parasite. Il m'allongea sur le lit, j'hurlais de douleur. Il alla chercher une trousse de secours dans la valise puis me palpa les côtes, j'hurlais à nouveau.

- Tu as une côte cassée. Franchement Hayley, pourquoi tu as voulu me protéger alors que je suis plus dur que la pierre?


	10. Emily et Sam

**_Petit mot de l'auteresse (je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir mis celui là, fin bon): Vous vous dîtes; Non, pas possible, DEUX chapitres en UNE journée! Eh bien oui! Tout simplement parce que... Parce que... Je m'ennuie!! Et qu'après la gastro vient le rhume! Génial je vous dit! Vive les microbes! On va tous mouuurir!!_**

**_Bonne lecture!!_**

* * *

Nous revînmes dans l'Etat de Washington, le trajet du retour ayant duré une éternité comparé à l'aller. Mais il y avait le détail qui donne le change: j'avais une côte cassée qui me chatouillait un peu trop à mon gout. Et pourtant, j'avais bien essayé d'y remédier à grand renfort d'aspirines, ainsi qu'en changeant constamment de position, et en inclinant régulièrement le siège passager de différentes façon. Rien n'y fit. De plus, cela semblait énerver plus que passablement mon petit ami qui serrait les poings sur le volant, tentant désespérément de faire comme si je n'existais pas. Il faut bien dire que la réaction que j'ai eue hier, face à ce chariot à bagages en furie, était plus qu'inutile. Mon cerveau a du oublier à ce moment là que la personne que je voulais protéger n'aurait rien subi, comparé au chariot.

Je reconnaissais déjà le temps pluvieux de Forks, signe que nous n'étions plus très loin de la réserve, ainsi que du cottage. Billy nous attendait, fidèle à son poste, dans son fauteuil roulant, un sourire chaleureux dessiné sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il vit que j'avais quelques difficultés à sortir du véhicule, il demanda inquiet, alors que Jacob venait m'aider;

- Que t'es t'il arrivé jeune fille?

- Rien de grave, je me suis juste crue plus solide qu'un loup garou.

-En parlant de ça, vous êtes invités chez Emily et Sam.

- Je vais leur téléphoner, dit Jacob en m'abandonnant au bas des marches.

- Jake, fais preuve de galanterie et viens aider ta fiancée.

- Occupe toi en!

- Parfois je me demande si mon fils est trop stupide pour voir que je suis en fauteuil roulant. Dit Billy en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

- Fiancée?? Mais comm… Je suis sûre que tu étais dans la combine depuis le début.

- A quand mes petits enfants?

Je rougis furieusement, en m'imaginant avec un bébé dans les bras, avec seulement quelques années de plus. Jacob lança un « papa, arrête avec tes sous entendus plus que douteux » en attrapant le combiné du téléphone. Je m'allongeais dans le canapé, dans le but de dégourdir mes muscles, mais je fus prise par le sommeil, bercée par la voix de mon petit ami débitant un flot de paroles que je ne pouvais saisir à l'un de ses amis. Je dormais sans rêver; sursautant de tant à autre. Je sentis ensuite deux bras doux et chauds me transporter, puis la douceur de la couette du lit de Jacob. Et cette fois-ci, je rêvais. Je venais d'ouvrir les yeux, j'étais allongée dans la cabane de mon premier rêve où je me suis vue en vampire. Il y avait énormément de lumière dans la pièce. Quatre personnes étaient penchées au dessus de moi. C'était une famille que je connaissais particulièrement bien. Je reconnus les visages de Jasper, Alice, Carlisle ainsi qu'une autre femme aux allures de mère poule. Leur peau luisait au soleil comme l'éclat de mille diamants purs. Moi aussi, je scintillais.

- Tu as vu Esmée…

- Chut Carlisle, notre nouvelle fille commence tout juste à se réveiller.

- Qu'elle est belle, souffla Alice.

- Un spécimen parfait, parfait. Répétait Jasper.

Tout fus noir, car la douleur de ma côte cassée venait de se faire sentir. Quelqu'un me palpait le ventre, j'entendais des bribes de conversation. La personne avait les mains glacées, ce n'était pas Jacob.

- Félicitations Jacob, elle est vraiment belle, un spécimen parfait. Oh, elle se réveille.

J'ouvris les yeux sur celui qui venait de prononcer à l'approximatif les même paroles que dans mon rêve puis hurlais de toutes mes forces. L'homme en blouse blanche, aux cheveux blonds ramenés en arrière, au teint d'albâtre et aux yeux de miel n'était autre que Carlisle.

- Du calme chérie. C'est Carlisle Cullen, un gentil docteur vampirique ami de la famille. Tu vas bien? Me demanda Jacob en me caressant le visage.

- Oui oui, je le connais déjà.

- Ta côte va mieux Hayley, la douleur va s'estomper dans les jours à venir. Mais passe tout de même demain avec Jacob chez moi pour passez une radio. D'ailleurs mon garçon, tu manques cruellement à Bella.

Bella…

- Je viendrais avec elle, dit -il en rougissant

- Bella?? Dis je, interloquée

- Je vous raccompagne docteur? Demanda mon fiancé en ignorant ma protestation

- Ce n'est pas la peine. A demain.

Mon cerveau n'avait qu'une chose en tête; qui est cette femme? Jamais on ne m'en avait parlé, et pourtant cela semblait être un sujet important. Pour Jacob en tout cas, car il a rougi. Il lui manquait, à cette Bella, mais dans quel sens? Je restais assise, boudeuse, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, regardant un point imaginaire dans le vide. Jacob referma la porte puis revint vers moi et posa ses mains brûlantes sur mes genoux. Il me regarda avec un grand sourire qu'il cacha lorsque je me dégageai.

- Charlie Swann est un très bon ami de mon père, et Bella est sa fille. Je la connais depuis tout petit. Et lorsqu'elle est revenue vivre à Forks, je suis tombé fou amoureux d'elle. Elle m'aimait aussi, mais moins que ce parasite d'Edward. On a presque rien partagé ensemble. Elle a épousé Edward, a eu une petite fille de lui et est devenue vampire. Et si j'avais réussi à la convaincre, elle et moi serions un couple parfait. Bella a été et est toujours mon premier amour, je l'aime toujours, c'est réciproque. Mais maintenant il y a toi.

D'un coup, je ne fus plus sûre de rien du tout. Je ne voulais plus me marier, je voulais m'enfuir loin d'ici et me tuer en paix. Puisqu'ils auraient été le couple parfait, je ne fais pas le poids. S'il l'aurait convaincue, Jacob et moi n'aurions été que de simples amis, et je me serais sûrement tuée, tandis qu'ils auraient vécu des jours heureux. Cela aurait été mieux pour moi, je n'aurais pas eu à subir cet aveu terrible. J'ai le cœur déchiré en mille morceaux.

Mais d'un autre coté, il s'est imprégné de moi et jamais je ne pourrais m'éloigner de lui comme l'a fait Bella. C'était impossible que je parte comme ça, en le laissant derrière moi. Il ne m'aurait jamais laissée partir. On ne lâche pas comme ça son âme sœur. Bella elle, elle l'a abandonnée comme ça, pour un vampire. J'autorisais mes larmes chaudes à rouler sur mes joues, cédant à la souffrance de ces mots.

- Ensuite, le jour où tu es arrivée dans mon garage pour me demander mes cours, j'ai su qu'on allait très bien s'entendre. J'ai su qu'il fallait que je te protège de la méchanceté des hommes. Et puis, un jour, alors qu'on parlait vampires, tu m'as embrassé, comme ça, sans aucune raison. Et maintenant on est fiancés et imprégnés. Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir fait du mal.

- C'est juste la fatigue.

- Tu veux te reposer?

- Non, je veux être avec toi.

- Je vais rester là alors.

Il m'embrassa tendrement en promenant ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale, brûlant ma peau au passage. Je crochetais mes bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser et pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Au diable la douleur de mes côtes! Mon cœur semblait se consumer. Jake passa ses mains sous mon T-shirt, dans mon dos. Il se rapprochait de la fermeture de mon soutien à gorge quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et qu'une voix tonitruante hurla:

- Alors les amoureux, enfin de retour? Oh… Je dérange?

Mon petit ami détacha ses lèvres des miennes pour lancer un regard pire que meurtrier au grand garçon musclé qui venait de faire irruption dans notre espace. Je m'écartais de Jake et baissais le dos de mon T-shirt, gênée.

- Non Embry, tu nous dérange pas du tout! Comme tu le vois, on s'ennuyait. Répondit mon loup garou, sarcastique.

- Chouette alors.. Salut Hayley, moi c'est Embry.

- Euh… Ouais Salut. Bégayais-je les joues cramoisies

- On pourrait se rendre chez les Uley tous ensemble? Demanda-t-il, penaud

- Oui, bonne idée, à dans deux heures, et referme la porte en partant. Grogna Jacob

- Tout de suite.

- On arrive Embry, laisse nous le temps de nous changer.

- Hey Jake, prends de la graine sur elle, elle est vraiment sympa!

Il nous laissa dans la chambre, comme deux andouilles. J'allais enfiler un pull col roulé mauve et des baskets tandis que j'entendais les multitudes de jurons à propos de son ami. Nous nous rendîmes en voiture chez Sam et Emily, silencieusement. Le cottage était simple, petit et éclairé. Je laissais ma parka à l'entrée et rentrais dans le salon, timidement, pendant que Jacob discutait avec ses amis. Une femme à moitié défigurée vint à ma rencontre. Je restais béat face à sa cicatrice.

- Hayley? Coucou, je suis Emily.

- Euh, bonsoir.

- Tu veux bien me tenir compagnie dans la cuisine?

- C'est vrai, je peux t'aider?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas.

Je la suivis dans la cuisine, elle me tendit un tablier blanc. C'était plutôt réconfortant d'enfin parler à une fille qui vit la même chose que moi. On a pu parler produits de beauté, de cuisine et de trucs de filles. Ca fait énormément de bien. Elle aussi, je crois s'est plu à discuter avec moi. Six hommes plus costaud les uns que les autres entrèrent, ainsi que Jacob, pour dîner. Parmi eux, je ne connaissais qu'Embry et me demandais si je ne mélangerai pas leurs prénoms. Je leur adressais un simple geste de la main, trop timide pour leur adresser la parole. On passa à table, je me mis entre Jacob et Emily. La cuisine, il fallait l'avouer, était bien meilleure que la mienne. Entre deux bouchées de poulet, la femme défigurée me demanda;

- Alors, toi et Jacob??

- A vrai dire je..

Embry me coupa la parole

- En tout cas, tout à l'heure, ça avait l'air de super bien aller! Lorsque je suis entrée dans la chambre, ils étaient en train de ….

Je pointais ma fourchette ainsi qu'un regard noir vers lui, rouge de honte;

- N'en parle pas, ou ça va barder!

- Pas la peine Hayley. On a fait une ronde et lorsqu'on est en loup, les autres entendent nos pensées, et Embry n'a fait que penser à ça. C'était plutôt déstabilisant… Enfin, tout le monde le sait quoi.

- Oh..

* * *

_**Voilà Voilà, donc maintenant la mauvaise nouvelle.. Vous allez attendre un peu pour le prochain chapitre parce que voyez vous, je ne l'ai pas encore écrit éhé.**_

_**Reviews?**_


	11. Les Cullen

**Salut tout le monde! Désolée de l'attente, mais je n'avais le temps d'écrire qu'en français (éhé). Mais bon, voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre. J'espère quand même que mes fidèles lecteurs ne sont pas partis. Merci à vous tous!!**  


* * *

Je tapais nerveusement mes ongles sur le pauvre et innocent tableau de bord de la Golf. Nous nous rendions chez les Cullen. J'avais deux bonnes raisons de paniquer; j'allais me retrouver dans un nid de vampires dont je rêvais presque toutes les nuits, et j'allais rencontrer Bella. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que nous traversions la forêt dense et humide de Forks. Je m'étais habillée convenablement, une robe en crochet bleue nuit avec un collant et des bottines noires. Le petit chemin sinueux s'arrêtait sur une vaste maison moderne aux vitres multiples et au sol pavé. Jake m'ouvrit la portière et m'intima de rester derrière lui. Nos abandonnâmes nos parkas sur le divan en cuir, près de l'entrée, et nous montâmes les escaliers. Une magnifique mélodie était jouée au piano, et ce fut Carlisle qui nous accueillit.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Jacob, elle ne risque absolument rien.

Je découvris les vampires assis dans le salon et reconnaissais ceux de mes rêves. Jacob m'avait ordonné de chanter l'hymne nationale en coréen pour éviter qu'Edward lise dans mes pensées. Je me contentais de compter en espagnol. Une blond et un grand costaud étaient là aussi. Exactement comme dans mes rêves. Et puis je vis Bella. Une peau crayeuse, des yeux dorés et une chevelure sombre qui avait tendance à boucler. Tout chez elle était parfait. Je n'étais qu'une gamine, comparée à elle. Une petite vampire aux boucles de bronze se tenait près d'elle, aux aguets. Alice vint vers moi et me prit la main;

- Salut! Je savais que tu allais bientôt nous rencontrer. On avait tellement hâte de te voir!

- Quel est mon avenir??

- Tu vas mourir. Mais bon, en attendant, on sera de très bonnes amies.

Je restai de marbre face à la première phrase, appelai Carlisle.

- Suivez moi jeune fille.

Une main dans mon dos, il m'emmena dans son cabinet, alors que mon petit ami me laissait seule. Je n'avais pas peur. Tout le monde était si.. Normal. Alice semblait être quelqu'un de confiance, et Bella… Bella… Est-ce pourquoi Jacob ne m'avait pas accompagnée? La radiographie fut brève. En attendant les résultats, je discutais avec le docteur, de tout et de rien. Il était très sociable. Je revins dans le salon, où Esmé, sans aucune raison, me prit dans ses bras.

- Pauvre petite, on te mêle à nos histoires avec tout ce que tu as vécu!

- Euh… C'est rien.

- Dis Hayley, j'espère que nous sommes invités au mariage? D'ailleurs, as-tu trouvé un organisateur, ou comptes-tu faire tout toi-même? Demanda la lutine, trépignant.

- Je ne saurais pas me dépatouiller. Si tu veux Alice, tu …

- Génial!

Je laissais Alice et Esmé partager leur effervescence, restant seule dans le salon avec Bella. Je m'assis sur le canapé, tremblante. Tous les autres sont partis dans la cuisine. Elle ne semblait avoir aucune mauvaise intention. Au contraire, elle me souriait gentiment. En un premier temps, nous parlâmes un peu de nous. Fille de parents divorcés suite à un trop bref mariage, elle a vécu une grande partie de sa vie sous le soleil de Phoenix avec sa mère. Mais son nouveau mari souhaitait voyager, et Bella dût s'installer chez son père, dans la bourgade humide de Forks. Il était chef de police. Elle a découvert le secret des Cullen, et son cœur balançait entre Edward et Jacob. Elle me semblait mature et raisonnable, et si un aussi lourd secret ne nous aurait pas séparé dans deux camps distincts, nous aurions peut-être eu la chance d'apprendre à mieux se connaître sans qu'il y ait de rivalités ridicules entre loups-garous et vampires. Alice entra, munie de sacs, sautillant vers moi. Je restai étonnée de voir qu'une si petite femme pouvait porter autant de choses. J'en aurais été incapable.

- Tu faisais bien de la danse?

- Oui.

Elle me tendit une paire de ballerines en satin noires de compétition. Jamais je n'en avais vu et porté d'aussi belles. La vampire me pria de les essayer, ravie de mon bonheur. Jacob lui, m'observait d'un recoin de la pièce, l'air méchant et triste à la fois. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds. Ils était à la bonne taille.

- Ils sont merveilleux!

- Tout est pour toi. J'ai vu dans ton avenir que…

- On va devoir y aller, dit Jacob nonchalamment .

- Reviens vite Hayley. M'intima Esmé en m'embrassant sur les deux joues. Tu me manques déjà.

- A la prochaine.

Finalement, l'image que je m'étais faite des vampires était bien loin de la réalité et absurde. Ils étaient pacifistes et normaux. Pas de cercueils, de sang ni de douves, rien de tout cela. Après avoir fermé le coffre, Jake s'assit sur le siège conducteur, tremblant légèrement, et je voyais à cela que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je posais ma main glacée sur son bras, il tressaillit de plus belle. J'essayais d'attirer son regard, il gardait les yeux fixés au lointain.

- Tout va bien?

- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

Le tout dit sur un ton agressif, je me demandais s'il ne mentait pas. Je ne cherchais pas plus loin pour éviter d'empirer la situation. Une tension palpable régnait dans l'habitacle de la voiture, lors du retour à la réserve. Je cherchais de mon coté ce qui aurait pu le rendre ainsi, dans mon comportement, celui des Cullen, de Bella… Qu'avons-nous bien pu faire de mal et qui l'avait blessé? Il rentra la voiture dans le garage ensuite prétexta qu'il devait jeter un coup d'œil au moteur. Je lui dis que j'allais chercher une bassine d'eau pour laver les vêtements qu'Alice m'avait offert, et que je revenais automatiquement après. Oui, je pensais que Jacob ne voudrait plus de moi si je sentais le vampire. Billy discuta avec moi tandis que l'eau remplissait le récipient. Lorsque je revins et que j'ouvris la porte, je lâchais la bassine, et l'eau se vida dans le garage. Il était assis sur une vieille chaise, la tête entre les mains, tremblant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, depuis que je le connaissais. Je me mis à genoux devant lui, pris son visage dans mes mains. J'étais trempée, et mes ^pieds glissaient légèrement.

- Je sais que tu regrettes la décision de Bella mais…

- Ce n'est pas ça. Dit il sèchement en me regardant.

- Dis moi au moins ce qu'ils e passe, je ne veux pas mourir idiote.

- C'est toi. Je ne veux pas que les Cullen te prennent toi aussi.

Sa lèvre supérieure frémis doucement, et des larmes chaudes tombèrent sur mon visage. Je grimpais sur ses genoux et l'obligeais à enfouir sa tête dans mon cou. J'essayais de le consoler, mais que pouvais-je bien faire? Je ne suis pas douée dans ce domaine là non plus. Il m'enlaça pour éviter que je parte.

- Voyons, arrête de pleurer. Ca me fait l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur.

Les larmes qui inondaient encore plus mes vêtements se transformèrent en baisers le long de mon cou. Ses mains parcoururent mon dos, et je m'amusais avec ses cheveux.

- Tu sais, je préfère mieux une gamine que Bella. Dit il. Tu as arrêté de compter en espagnol au bout de deux cents quatre vingt douze. Edward sait tout.

- Oh, zut.

* * *

_**Voilà! Je voulais savoir.. Je mets la fin tout de suite où j'écris encore quelques chapitres? Dites moi! Reviews??**_


End file.
